


You Belong To Me

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: The Girls of A&W [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Leviathans, Mind Manipulation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven is divided, and conspiracy is everywhere.  Why is Nathan in the middle of it all?  Sequel to Steal Away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night before Samantha was able to fall asleep and it took her nearly as long to figure out what was wrong. She hadn't known that someone was watching her sleep in the years since Nathan was born, but now that Cas wasn't there, she could feel his absence.

Nathan was sprawled out without a care, deep in slumber, and Samantha envied him greatly for his lack of worry. She was afraid for her friends and her angel and not knowing what was going on was driving her crazy. She couldn't believe she had only met Castiel the day before. It felt already like she had known him for years.

Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, she drifted off into a fitful slumber full of strange dreams and an overwhelming feeling of foreboding.

When she woke again it was to suffocating heat and utter darkness. There was a hard surface underneath her and she knew she was not in the same place she had fallen asleep. She reached out quickly and frantically began searching the room around her, it was only eight by ten feet. Soon the only emotion she knew was panic as she realized she was alone.

.~o()o~.

Castiel was popping in and out of existence in a flurry of agitation. Dean had never seen him move so fast.

"Hey, hey, hey CAS!" Dean finally shouted. "Slow down and lets think about this for a second. There has to be a reasonable explanation and you are too freaked out to figure out what it is. Just calm down."

Cas suddenly stopped in the middle of the room and turned to them all. "You're right," he said, struggling to school his features into their usual implacable calm. "I need to think this through rationally."

"Thank you," Sam said weakly. "You were starting to make me feel dizzy." Leah looked up into his face and saw all colour rapidly draining from his face. She wrapped her arm tighter around him and manoeuvred him over to the closest bed. They both took a seat before Sam continued. "You sure they didn't go for a walk or something? Samantha is pretty independent."

"That is unlikely. I made it impossible for them to leave. Besides, if I was to wake Dean at this time. He would shout something along the lines of, 'its 5:30 in the freaking morning!' From this, I postulate it is an undesirable time to be awake."

"Right," Sam sighed. "So what could have gotten in? You don't think it was a demon, do you?"

"Demons could not get in here. I have wards set up all over, in Enochian, Hebrew and Greek. And even if they could break the protections I set around the cave, the natural defences themselves are formidable. There are salt deposits in the walls and there is an underground river that flows all around this place. I took the liberty of blessing it. If something took them, it was not demonic. It couldn't have been a ghost either."

"What about other angels?" Dean asked.

"Other angels? Why would I need to defend against them?" Castiel looked confused.

"Come on, surely you don't trust every single one of the angels in heaven. Aren't there thousands of you?" Dean asked.

"Millions," Cas interjected.

"Exactly, suppose some of them were given different orders or get their orders from a different source."

"I am their guardian. If anything was to happen concerning them, I would be the first to know."

"Perhaps they felt you were emotionally compromised," Sam spoke from the bed. "You have been watching them for a long time."

"No," Castiel whirled to glare at him angrily. "I refuse to believe any of my brothers would do something so awful."

Sam put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry I asked. So if it can't be them, and it can't be demons, who could it be and why would they want Nathan and Samantha?"

Castiel thought for a moment in silence. "I must confer with my brothers. Find a hotel in town and wait for me there. Get some rest and be vigilant." A second passed and they found themselves standing by the Impala and Cas was gone again.

"Dean! What did you do to the car?" Sam gasped.

Dean struggled to keep back manly tears. "Filthy ghosts. . .breaking my baby's windows. It'll be ok, baby. We'll get that fixed and then I will personally give you a good long bath and a rubdown afterward. I'll take care of you."

The rest of the group broke into exhausted giggles.

"Hey! My girl is sensitive," Dean protested. "Its ok, baby, they just don't understand. He rubbed her hood lovingly.

"I know all you want to do is go make sweet love to your car right now, but some of us feel like we could sleep for a week. Could you hurry it up?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"A tired Sammy is a bitchy Sammy," Dean sighed, winking at Leah. "You sure you still want to put up with him?"

"If the ghosts didn't scare me off, do you really think a little grumpiness will?"

"Good point. Oh, and Sammy, I know you missed me, but we are not sharing a room this time. This guy prefers to do his relaxing other ways," he winked.

Shelby looked at Leah from behind his back and mouthed, "That's what he thinks." Then she yawned loudly. "I don't know, Dean. Sleep sounds awfully good to me. We had better get two beds so you can do your relaxing without waking me up!"

Dean sputtered and protested and whined all the way into town but Shelby was unrelenting. He continued to do so until they were settled in two rooms at the motel.

As soon as they were alone, Dean looked at Shelby mournfully. "You weren't serious, were you? I am too wound up to go to sleep."

Shelby sighed. "Fine, maybe a little bit of light making out. Just let me brush my teeth and comb my hair or something. I'm a mess."

"Fine," Dean pouted sexily, "but the moment you are done, you are jumping in bed and there will be no more stalling."

"Scout's honour!" Shelby saluted and disappeared into the bathroom. She took her time, deciding once she got in there that it was high time for a shower. By the time she came out, wrapped in a towel, Dean was sprawled out on top of the covers, still fully dressed and snoring.

Shelby smiled, rummaged through Dean's bad until she came out with a t-shirt and some boxers and put those on. She dragged off Dean's boots, leather jacket and jeans without him stirring and crawled into bed beside him, he roused long enough to wrap his body around her, cuddling her close before he was fast asleep again. Shelby took minutes to follow him and soon the room was filled with the sound of soft breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah sighed contentedly as she snuggled next to Sam in the big bed. They had both showered and eaten and now there was nothing left to do but relax.

"Ok," Leah said sleepily, "spill."

"Right now?" Sam complained. "What about sleep?"

"Well make it quick then. Honesty isn't something that should be put off. I already told you I wouldn't leave. I just want to know what happened. You are different. I didn't see it at first, but the wounds you carry are not from Jessica's loss anymore. Its something different, something deeper." Leah reached up and brushed Sam's hair off his forehead so she could look into his eyes. "I want to help you heal, but I can't do that if you won't tell me where you are hurt."

"You know, when we met all those years ago, you said you would wait for my wounds to heal before entering into a relationship of any kind with me," Sam whispered, eyes pleading.

"Because those were wounds of loss. Those needed time. These are different, you are so full of shame and guilt. If you cover these wounds and leave them for time to work, they will just fester and poison everything around you. Its time to bring them out into the open. Sam, you are living in chains right now and in order to be free, you need to come clean," Leah said softly.

"And what if I am not ready," Sam asked.

"You'll never be ready," Leah replied. "That doesn't mean it isn't time."

"Don't look at me, ok?" Sam asked huskily. "I'll tell you, but I don't want you to say anything and I don't want to see the look on your face until I am finished."

As answer, Leah closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"It started when I was six months old, when a demon came into my nursery at night and bled into my mouth. That was also the night he killed my mother. . ." Sam talked for hours, talking about the way he and his brother grew up. He told her more of Jessica's death and the year following; the developing psychic powers that had terrified him, their father's death and then the psychic showdown in Cold Oak, ending in his own death. He told of Dean's deal and the year he had trying to break that deal and the demon he trusted to help him and then, voice broken and cracking, he told of Dean's death.

"I didn't know what to do without him. I tried everything. I summoned countless demons, trying to make my own deal. I longed to die and the only one that kept me from simply offing myself was Ruby. She gave me purpose and direction. She brought me demons to interrogate, made me feel like I wasn't helpless. She taught me to use my powers, but I wasn't strong enough on my own. She offered me a way to become stronger and I resisted at first, but one day I was weak. I missed Dean and all I wanted was someone warm, someone alive, someone to make me feel good when all I felt was failure and death. Ruby was there to take advantage of that weakness and, God forgive me, I slept with a demon. And then, when I lay there, so drunk I could hardly remember my own name and completely out of my mind with pleasure, she cut open her arm and fed me her blood and the only thing I knew was that I no longer felt helpless." Sam's voice broke and his chest heaved with barely repressed sobs.

Leah's hand grasped Sam's arm and gripped firm, but she did not look at him yet.

Sam continued. "Then Dean returned and I knew what I had done, that I had tainted myself with evil. Heaven's angels are against me and they are right. I am broken and tainted and filthy. I am nothing. I haven't slept with Ruby since he returned, neither have I tasted a drop of her blood, but I can never be clean." Tears took over then and then he reached over his shoulder to pick up his wallet from the bedside table. He pulled out a credit card and slipped it into Leah's hand. "If you want to go get a room of your own, I won't stop you."

Leah looked up, tears staining her face. "I am not going to leave you, Sam. I told you I wouldn't. I forgive you and I want you to be able to heal."

Sam looked at her in shock. With every word coming out of his mouth, he had become even more resigned to the fact that this would be the last time he would ever hold her. He had almost been expecting her to stand up and leave in the middle of his explanation. His eyes slid shut and he started shaking in relief.

"I love you, Sam. I feel like God brought me to you. You know, in the years since we met, there has never been anyone to replace you. I tried, but I haven't been able to forget you." She sat up and turned to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, a kiss that soon transformed into more.

Leah suddenly felt like she was drowning and Sam was the only one who could save her. She practically devoured his mouth, drinking him in. Suddenly, there was fire crackling in the room. Sam responded ferociously, cupping her head in one large hand and pulling her closer. A soft golden glow filled the room and the angelic handprints that had been on their foreheads reappeared, soon burning white hot.

Leah was straddling Sam's chest, hands wound in his hair and breathing hard. Sam grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head then flipped them over, careful not to crush her underneath him. His own shirt was quick to follow and suddenly his hands were everywhere, mostly places they had been before, but gradually straying into forbidden territory.

"Sam!" Leah gasped when his lips dragged down her neck and found that sensitive spot where neck met shoulder, throwing her head back in abandon. Their eyes opened and locked for a moment, neither registering the fact that their irises were now glowing gold.

Leah was the first to remember where she was and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to allow her body to go to the inevitable conclusion and forget about the consequences, but her mind had come back from the place passion had led it and she couldn't shut it off again. She pulled her lips away from Sam's skin with great effort and pushed on his shoulder. "Sam, stop," she whispered breathlessly.

He didn't hear her but kept kissing her feverishly, doing things that tested her resolve. She pushed harder and for the first time, she wished he wasn't quite so big. Soon she was yelling and crying and pushing him frantically.

"Sam, stop, I'm not ready for this! Please Sam!" With one huge surge of strength, she pushed him back and slapped him hard across the face. He drew back, confused and breathing heavily, then the look on her face broke through his lust. He saw her tears and the panic in her eyes. He was up and standing on the other side of the room almost before she could blink, frantically trying to calm himself down.

"Leah," he said guiltily. "I. . .I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? You practically raped me!" Leah stood up, she was shaking. She knew she was overreacting but she was still trying to recover from her own body's betrayal.

"I would never. . ." Sam's voice broke and he swallowed hard before continuing. "I would never force you."

"Sure this wasn't your plan all along? Tell me this big emotional story, let me think I have this deep connection with you, all so you can get in my pants?" She knew she was being unfair, but all the words kept pouring out of her mouth with no way to stop them. "I have been saving myself all these years. Have you no respect for that? I thought maybe I was saving myself for you, but you're never going to marry me, are you? You would take this from me without a second thought. I thought I meant something to you, that I was more than just a meaningless fuck!"

"Leah, you are so much more than that. . ." Sam began.

"NO! I don't want to hear any more of your words. It was a mistake to give you so much of my heart, obviously it isn't a gift you value," Leah snagged her shirt from the floor and ran from the room, slamming the door loudly with a bang and then slid down the other side, sobbing quietly.

Sam was left alone, staring at the door, knowing that before she left, she had torn his heart right from his chest and the whole bleeding mess had followed her out. He crumpled to the bed, too numb to even cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha had been sitting in the dark so long it was a physical pain when the door open and a crack of light pierced the shadows. She flung her arm over her eyes, trying to adjust to the change. "Who's there?" She cried out. "Where is my son?"

"All in good time, my dear woman. Please, eat," A hand pushed a tray into her cell.

"Not until you give me my son," Samantha shouted furiously.

"Oh, well then. I guess you don't need this." The hand withdrew, taking the tray with it, the door was closed and she was left in the darkness.

"NO!" she shouted, throwing herself at the door. She pounded on it futilely. "Give me my son! You can't do this! I want Nathan!" There was no answer.

Eventually, she curled up by the door, sobbing. "Castiel?" she spoke aloud through her tears. "Are you listening to me? You said you would be watching. Please, they have my son. I want him back and I want to go home."

She half expected the angel to come striding in in a gust of wind, Nathan in his arms, to snatch her out of there. Nothing happened. With a sinking heart, she began to worry that, despite his angelic status, Castiel was just like every other man in her life, all talk.

She sobbed harder, despair and fear clawing her apart from the inside. It was at the moment she was almost ready to give into insanity that she felt it, strong hands in her hair and soft lips on her forehead.

"I can't reach you yet. You have been hidden from me, but I will find you," a voice appeared in her mind, barely more than a whisper. She snatched the presence with a vice grip, allowing it to be her lifeline.

"Castiel, I'm scared," she whispered to the dark.

"Ssh, I know, but you can trust me. I can't stay with you like this, but I will return if I can. Be strong, _Ahava_ ," and his presence was gone once more, but Samantha still had something left to hold onto.

It was many hours, maybe even days, before anything else broke the darkness. The door opened once again and a hand reached in, not to bring in a tray of food this time, but instead to grasp her hand and pull her into the light.

It was too much at first for her to look at the man the hand belonged to, but eventually her eyes adjusted enough that she could look at his face. He had a pleasant face, warm with perfectly shaped features. His hair was dark brown, just long enough to show a hint of curl and his eyes were clear blue and open, his whole face made open by a gentle smile. He gave her his arm like a gentleman and they began walking down a long, featureless corridor.

"I trust you were able to get some rest," He inquired courteously.

"Rest?" Samantha practically spat in his face. "My son is missing and I have been imprisoned. How do you expect me to rest?"

"And I do apologize for the squalor of your conditions. It was unfortunate that we could not provide you with accommodations fit for the mother of such an important person."

"If Nathan is such an important person to you, you should allow him to be with the most important person in his world, his mother," Samantha said stubbornly.

"Of course that is impossible. It would be quite counter-productive really, considering you won't be his mother for long," the man smiled as if he was remarking on the sunshine and had not just delivered a statement that tore Samantha's heart to pieces.

"What?" she asked murderously. "And think carefully about what you say next because I will tear you apart."

"Try it," the man chuckled. "Its more difficult then you would think."

Samantha stopped dead in the hallway. "I will not take another step until you tell me what is going on."

"Its simple really, Nathan is very young, only three years old and at this time, all children share a bond with their mothers, one of protection. Nathan cannot fulfill his destiny unless he can make his own decisions or unless someone very wise makes those decisions for him. We are not free to act as long as this binding is in place. Normally, we would just kill you and the bond would automatically transfer to whomever we chose, but that cursed angel, Castiel, placed a second layer over the first so that even from heaven, that bond could not be broken. He would take care of your son on earth in your place and be the link between your souls after your death. I can't let that misguided fool be the one to hold this power and so I am going to ask you very nicely to renounce your bond. All you need to do is say that you are no longer Nathan's mother and we will take care of the rest."

"That is never going to happen. Nathan is my son! I love him! I will always be his mother!" Samantha yelled, eyes shooting sparks.

The man grinned easily. "I thought you would say that. Its alright, soon you will be begging me to release you from your bond."

.~o()o~.

Sam felt like he had been shot by a cannon, he could do nothing but sit on the bed and stare at the door Leah had left through, eyes red and burning from salty tears. The guilt overwhelmed him and he had never felt so alone. Dean and Shelby were in the next room but he couldn't pick up the phone, choosing instead to wallow in his darkening thoughts.

A knock sounded at the door. Sam sat there quietly staring at it, making no move to open it.

"Sam, its me. You locked me out," Leah's voice floated through the door.

Sam was across the room in a flash, heaving the door open and staring down at her, wild desperation in his eyes.

"You came back," he whispered hoarsely. "I thought. . ."

"Well you thought wrong," Leah said, no trace of tears on her face, innocent smile curving her lips. "You look terrible, I know how to fix that." She stepped into the room, placing her hand in the center of his chest, and pushed him backwards until his knees hit the bed and he fell over onto his back. She crawled after him, lowering her head to his and claiming his lips swiftly.

"Leah? What? . . ." Sam asked, his head spinning at the dramatic turn of events.

"Ssh, don't talk, just feel," she whispered huskily, stripping her shirt right back off and bringing his hands up to touch her.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sam, dropping his hands to his sides and staring up at her in confusion. "Ten minutes ago you accused me of attempted rape."

"Oh did I?" she shrugged. "Doesn't matter, just touch me."

"No, not until you tell me what is going on," Sam was adamant.

"Nothing is going on, I just decided I wanted you after all. Do I need a reason?" She squirmed above him, face flushing. "Don't leave a girl hanging here, Sam," she moaned, bringing her lips back to his.

Sam's eyes closed for a moment, then shot open in horror. He flipped Leah off him with ease and scrambled off the bed to stare down at her, hand outstretched. "Ruby," he snarled.


	4. Chapter 4

"What? Ruby? How dare you think I am that stupid, demon slut? It's me, Leah, your one true love," she batted her eyelashes furiously.

"Drop the act, Ruby," Sam scowled. "I know it's you."

"Aw, what gave me away?" Ruby pouted.

"Well, I know Leah. . ." Sam started.

"Ha," Ruby scoffed. "Not in the biblical sense, and that's where I come in."

"I am not in the mood for games. You better get out of her and fast or I will forget that you saved my life."

"Sam," Ruby scooted closer to him. "Why are you so angry? I am here to help you. There is one thing you want right now and one thing you need. I can give you both."

"You have thirty seconds," Sam's face darkened in anger.

"You need the blood, Sam. It has been too long since I last gave you any. You are weakening by the day. And you want this body, but she keeps denying you, even though you both know you are meant to be together," Ruby pleaded.

"I said I wouldn't force her and I won't. If she ever gives herself to me, it will be on her terms," Sam said firmly.

"Silly Sam," Ruby giggled. "You wouldn't be forcing her. She wants you just as badly as you want her. She may have resisted before, but her body is crying out for you. I'll even let her out to enjoy this, once she is too far gone to push you away again. It will be her when it really matters. It might be a little kinkier than she planned for her first time, but she will enjoy every moment. See it as a gift. She is too afraid to take what she wants. I am just here to break the ice."

"What kind of monster do you think I am," Sam roared. "I respect Leah, if I ignore that respect now, I will lose her.

"If you don't, you will lose me," Ruby gazed unwaveringly into his eyes, suddenly serious.

"What makes you think I care," Sam asked softly.

"Oh, come on. We've had so much fun together. Are you going to toss me away like so much garbage?"

"Every second you ignore me and stay inside her makes that outcome more likely," Sam growled.

"You can't just throw me away, Sam! You need my blood. You won't survive the path you are walking without it," Ruby clutched frantically at his arm.

"Then maybe it is time I chose a different path," Sam said with finality. He raised his hand to her again, concentrating.

"What about Nathan?" Ruby said in a rush. "What if by keeping to the path you are on and drinking the demon blood, you could save him from the future that is fast approaching?"

"What do you know about that?" Sam glared murderously. He focused his concentration and she cried out in pain.

"Nothing," she gasped. "All I know is that one of the angels took him as a backup plan when Castiel saved Leah's life. He knew Leah would divert you from your destiny."

"What is Nathan's part in this?" he shouted.

"I don't know what the plan is," Ruby cried out. "I just know you can save him if you do this."

"No," Sam whispered. "You have been lying to me and manipulating me since day one. You have been a wedge between me and Dean since he returned to hell. You want me to be tainted. You want me to be evil and you never want me to become whole. Suddenly, it seems like maybe there is hope for me, like perhaps redemption is in my future, and you want me to give up every hope of having it? Hell has swallowed up everyone I have ever loved. I will not let it claim one more victim. Now get out of her before I kill you."

"Funny thing, Sam, you can't kill me, not without killing her. Whether you have my knife or the colt, it will result in the same thing, her bleeding out on the floor," Ruby laughed.

"Not if I use my mind," Sam said, concentrating harder.

"Funny thing about that. You Won't be powerful enough to kill me unless you drink her blood. . .all her blood. I have her now and there is nothing you can do about it. You might as well give in. I will let you have her back after you drink."

"Not this time," Sam shouted as Ruby started to pour out of Leah's mouth, causing her to cough and choke. Blood started dripping from one nostril as it poured out with greater ease.

Ruby suddenly looked frightened as Sam did not falter, pulling her from Leah with no pause. Both nostrils were bleeding now and a drip of blood started in the corner of his left eye but soon, Leah collapsed on the floor and a cloud floated in the air above her, unable to leave. Sam tightened his fist and the gold handprint on his forehead glowed once more, his irises completely overtaken by white light. There was a soundless explosion of wind and the cloud was obliterated.

Sam stood in the middle of the room, completely drained, just breathing, he tried to go to Leah, but his legs wouldn't work. He sat in the middle of the floor, staring glassily off into space, calling out Leah's name.

Leah soon roused and looked over at Sam, terribly confused and frightened.

He smiled brightly. "She's gone. I'm free." Then he keeled over.

"This is getting to be a habit with you," Leah mumbled, hurrying to his side. She reached to brush his hair back from his forehead, then cried out in pain and snatched her hand back, blisters already forming on her fingertips. "Oh crap."

.~o()o~.

Dean woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "This better be good," he grumbled sleepily when it reached his face. He pulled it away slightly at the burst of panicked sound that met his ears. "Again, but slower and less shrill. I just woke up," he complained. He listened for a minute, then his face grew pale. "Can't you two stay out of trouble for five minutes? I'll be right over, don't do anything. I'll try and get ahold of Cas too. And calm down. You're not helping anything.

He reached over and shook Shelby awake. "Wake up, we're needed."

She yawned and stretched. "Can't they take care of it themselves, whatever it is? I'm sleeping."

"When Leah panics, she usually has a good reason, and I don't ever take chances with Sammy," Dean said, already pulling on his boots.

"Fair enough," Shelby yawned again. "I'll be ready in a sec." They both hurried and were soon knocking on the door of the room next to theirs.

Leah opened it, eyes red and bloodshot. She threw herself into Dean's arms. He hugged her briefly, then set her down, pushing past her to his brother.

"Careful," Leah said when he reached out to touch him. She held out her burnt hand.

Dean ignored her and touched his forehead anyway, yanking it back with a yelp. "What the hell?"

"I don't know," Leah sobbed. "I ran out of the room and then suddenly I was lying on the floor inside the room. He collapsed in front of me and he was burning up already."

"I've been calling for Cas, but usually if he is going to come, he comes instantly," Dean said. "Look, we have to cool him down. I am pretty sure his fever is already far past fatal and I have no idea what it is doing to him right now."

"How are we going to move him?" Shelby asked.

Dean thought for a moment, then spread one of the blankets on the ground. Roll him onto here. We'll have to drag him into the bathroom." They moved as quickly as they could, avoiding all contact with his bare skin. Finally, they managed to lift him up enough to tip him into the bathtub, his head hit the side with a resounding crack and they all winced, but there wasn't really anything they could do.

Dean turned the shower on full cold and adjusted it so it wouldn't hit Sam in the face. The water sizzled when it hit Sam's body, turning instantly to steam. Soon the tiny bathroom felt like a sauna, despite leaving the door open, opening the window and turning on the fan.

"That is all I can do," Dean whispered helplessly. Both Leah and Shelby snuggled into his sides, all of them needing comfort. Dean pulled them close. His shirt was soon wet from Leah's tears.

"Is he going to live?" Leah asked at one point.

"I. . ." Dean stuttered. "I don't know. I don't know how he is still living now."

All three of them stood there in the steam, praying desperately for Cas to come. They were still praying when the first seizures hit.


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha was back in the dark. The man had smiled pleasantly as he locked the door.

"We will discuss this further on the morrow, sweet lady," he had smiled moments before a key grated in the lock and all was silence and darkness once more.

"Castiel," she whispered once she was alone. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," his presence was back and his voice was in her mind once more. "Do you know where you are?"

"No," she wept. "I have been in the darkness most of the time and for the short time I have been out of this room, I looked for clues as to where I might be, but there was nothing."

"What about people? Did you speak to anyone?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, there was a man. He wanted. . ." Tears nearly kept her from saying the words. "He wanted me to stop being Nathan's mother."

"What?' Castiel asked, alarmed. "What were the words he used, exactly?"

"He said he wanted me to renounce the bond that I have with Nathan."

"I don't believe I need to warn you not to do so under any circumstances."

"Definitely not, I said no. Hell, I almost punched him in the face. The only thing is. . .I don't care what they do to me. . .but what if they hurt Nathan because I said no? I am so worried. My mind keeps running through everything that could be happening to him right now and it makes me sick to my stomach," Samantha cried.

"I spoke with him. They haven't hurt him and they have no intention of doing so. It is far too important to them that he trust them and they know they will lose that trust if they hurt him. He misses you. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and not to worry about him because he is fine," Castiel said soothingly, phantom fingers brushing her hair from her face.

"Oh thank God!" Samantha closed her eyes in relief. "You tell my baby I love him too."

"I will," Castiel promised. "If that man speaks to you again, try to find out his name. You are hidden from me, but he may not be."

"I will," Samantha sniffed.

"Be safe. I wish I could stay with you but I cannot risk being discovered. Be strong, Kelila."

Samantha's tears dried. "I will, you keep watching over Nathan."

"I promise," Castiel said softly but firmly. She felt his hand cup her cheek briefly and he wiped away the rest of her tears before leaving her.

"Wait," she called after him. "The names you have been calling me, what do they mean?"

But Cas was already gone and she was alone once more, but this time, she was ready to stand strong against the dark. No one would take her son from her.

.~o()o~.

Hours passed and nothing changed. If anything, Sam's temperature was climbing higher. They could do nothing but keep the cold water pouring over him and packing the bathtub around him with ice. It melted almost instantly when it came into contact with his body but they hoped it was doing some good. They knew a hospital was out of the question. He was already far beyond the fatal limit and doctors would be able to do nothing to help him.

The worst were the seizures. Every ten or fifteen minutes, Sam would go rigid and begin thrashing in the water. A high-pitched wail came from his throat and his chin was covered in blood from where he had bitten his tongue. They could do nothing but watch and clear his airway the moment he relaxed.

Leah was surprised she had not run screaming from the room yet. Every time his body started jerking, she didn't know whether to faint, cry or run. It was like physical pain to watch him in agony and to be completely helpless.

Most of the time, the three of them stood in silent vigil, but after several hours without a word, Leah couldn't keep the awful secret burning in her heart to herself.

"It's all my fault," she whispered.

"What?" Dean yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the bathroom, draggign her to a bed and towering over her. "This has nothing to do with you. Don't blame yourself for something beyond your control. It doesn't help anything."

"We. . .we fought over something stupid and I completely overreacted. I called him names and accused him of horrible things and then I ran from the room. If I hadn't left, none of this would have happened," Leah cried frantically.

"Leah," Dean forced her to look at him. "My brother is a magnet for trouble. It would have found him whether you were in a the room or not."

"But that's not all. I. . .I think I may have done this to him. . ."

Dean gripped her arm hard enough to leave bruises. "What do you mean?"

"I keep seeing things, flashes, pictures of me saying things I would never say and doing things I would never do and being someone that wasn't me, then black smoke filled the room and everything was on fire, but nothing was burning and Sam was shaking and his nose was bleeding. Then it was like I woke up inside the room, on the floor and Sam was like this. What if there is something inside me that is trying to hurt Sam?"

Dean's face turned pale. "Or maybe you were possessed."

"Oh my gosh, Ruby! I remember him calling me Ruby!" Leah panicked.

Dean cursed violently. He ran from the room and came back with a bag of salt, pouring thick lines at the windows and doors, around the tub where Sam lay, then directly on Sam's body. He chanted in Latin for a little while and drew some symbols on Sam's torso with a sharpie before relaxing a little.

"Well, he isn't possessed himself. If there was a demonic influence on him, it wouldn't be able to get to him now."

"Then it is my fault," Leah crumpled to the bed, turning away from Dean. "Oh why did I leave the room?"

"Stop it," Dean snapped. "If anything, it is Sam's fault for not protecting the room properly. If he had set up proper defences, Ruby would never have been able to enter."

"I should have kept her from taking over. . .I should have. . ."

"I know you are worried about Sam, but there is literally nothing you could have done. You told me yourself that you were in an emotional state. You had nothing to fight with and no natural defences. We never provided you with supernatural ones so that, again, is on us. And we will be making that right as soon as possible so nothing like this can happen again." Dean forced her to look into his eyes.

"Aren't you scared that you will lose him?" Leah asked in a tiny voice.

"When supernatural things get ahold of Sammy, I am always terrified, but I can't let it paralyse me. That is honestly the quickest way to get him killed. So I just have to do everything I can and hope it is enough to save him."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then I will do more. . .and fight harder," Dean said grimly. "Until he is safe. I swear though, if Cas doesn't show up soon, I am going to beat his ass."

"Good luck," Shelby muttered from behind the bathroom door where she was still watching Sam.

"What did you say?" Dean pulled the door open to shoot a glare at her.

"Oh nothing," Shelby looked off innocently into the distance. She was saved by a change in the air and the flapping sound of wings.

"Cas!" Dean shouted. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Doing my job," Cas said. "Not all of us have time for constant fornication."

"We weren't. . ." Dean sputtered. "Oh never mind, its Sam."

"What's wrong with him?" Castiel asked impersonally.

"Its probably easier to just show you," Dean muttered, gesturing for the angel to follow him into the bathroom.

"Ah, I understand," Cas said upon seeing Sam in the bathtub. "but why is he in here? The best place for him now would be a bed." Cas touched Sam's forehead and he disappeared, only to reappear in one of the beds in the room, completely dry and under a massive pile of blankets..

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean freaked. "What about his fever?"

"It will not hurt him. His body has a way to defend against it. You need to allow it to do its work. Leah, you are too far away from, you should be beside him right now, physical contact would be best. That will help this go quickly."

"But. . .he burnt me," Leah said, holding out her red, swollen and blistered hand.

"Of course, natural human frailty." Cas touched her hand softly and the burns disappeared. "I will provide you with a heat shield so you can be close to him."

Sam started to tense up again. Cas pushed Leah toward the bed. "Quickly now, he is searching for you."

Leah crawled in under the blankets and snuggled against Sam's body. He relaxed instantly, arms coming around her and drawing her close to his side, a deep sigh coming from his mouth. Leah turned her face into his shoulder, mouthing, "I'm sorry," into the muscle. She could not feel the heat and, now that he had relaxed, she could almost believe he was sleeping.

Castiel looked curiously at Dean, "Why do you all look so worried? I thought it was a human custom to greet good news with joy."

"JOY?" Dean was dumbfounded. "What have I got to be joyful about?"

"This," Castiel gestured toward the bed. "I did not expect this to happen so soon, or so suddenly. I didn't think that when it happened, it would be so complete."

"That what would be complete?" Dean asked.

Cas looked at them all like they had lost their minds. "Sam's redemption."


	6. Chapter 6

The man opened the door and stepped into the brightly coloured room. Nathan didn't bother to look up at him.

"Hello Nathan, how was your sleep?" The man asked in a friendly tone.

Nathan ignored him and climbed off the bed onto the floor, fingers lightly clasping the tiny model of the Impala. He had fallen asleep with it in his hand back in the cave and, though he was surrounded by toys, any of which he would normally be thrilled to play with, it was the only one he would touch.

He completely ignored the man as he started to push the car around on the carpet, making loud engine noises.

"Nathan," the man said. "Nathan, I need to speak with you. Can you put the car down and look at me?"

Nathan continued to ignore him. The man reached down to grab his shoulder, but his hand stopped an inch away from touching him and could go no closer. The man pulled back to try something else. He snapped his fingers and the Impala disappeared from Nathan's hands and reappeared in his own.

Nathan glared petulantly at him, blinked his eyes and the Impala was back in his hands. "Mine," Nathan said clearly before going back to his game.

Frustrated, the man tried to take it back, but he no longer could. "Do you know what happens to naughty little boys who don't do what they are told," he asked, still pleasant but with a dangerous light in his eyes.

Nathan looked up at him and laughed. "Their mommies spank them. Maybe if my mommy was here, I wouldn't be so naughty."

"Don't push me, kid," the man growled. "I could hurt you."

Nathan smirked, "no you can't. You're not the one in charge. You would be in big trouble if I got hurt. Besides, you aren't stronger than me. You look at me and I can see the fear in your eyes. You are afraid that I will hurt you."

"That's hardly true," the man said as he backed cautiously to the door.

"Yes it is. Want to hear another truth? The moment I find my mommy, I am out of here. You won't be able to hold me."

The man was almost to the door. He didn't take his eyes off Nathan.

"What's your name?" Nathan asked quickly as the man eased open the door.

"Hamaliel," the man answered, as if it had been dragged out of him.

"Where's my mommy?" Nathan asked again, but it was too late, the man had shut the door and fled down the hallway.

"Castiel," Nathan whispered. "Did you talk to my mommy?"

"Yes, I did," the angel's voice echoed in his mind.

"Is she ok?" he asked, little boy worry replacing the cocky maturity that had been there only seconds before.

"She is just worried about you, little one. They have done nothing to her."

"Could I. . .do you think I could learn to do what you do?" Nathan asked. "So I could visit her too and tell her that I am ok?"

"it is a possibility. Some of your gifts may extend to that area. We can try if you like, but it may take some time for you to learn how to do it," Castiel said, pride in his voice.

Two big, fat tears rolled down Nathan's cheeks. "I miss her. I miss her so much."

"I know," Castiel said softly. "And you have been so brave."

"What if I never see her again?" Nathan wailed.

"Hush child, you will see her again, I promise. I don't lie to you, you know that. Now be brave like I know you can and we will try to speak with your mother. It can't hurt to make an attempt. Close your eyes and try to follow my voice."

Nathan closed his eyes and followed as Castiel gradually withdrew his consciousness from the room. It was a strange and twisty path that his mind had to follow and sometimes he almost lost Castiel's quiet whisper. At one point, he was afraid he wouldn't know how to get back.

"We're here," Castiel whispered after what felt like hours. Nathan opened his eyes and he could see her. "Mommy!"

.~o()o~.

Sam yawned and stretched, smiling when he felt a warm, familiar presence at his side. He drew her closer in contentment before the events of the day came rushing back.

He sat up, shaking Leah's shoulder. "Leah?"

She moaned and snuggled her face into his bicep, resisting wakefulness.

"Come on, Leah," he called. "I need to know its you in there."

"Its all me, now let me sleep," Leah whined. Sam chuckled and stopped pestering her, just watching as she returned to her cocoon. Suddenly she rolled onto her back and her eyes flew open. She quickly fumbled for her glasses. "Holy crap, Sam! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, great in fact. Definitely not feeling like I need to lay around in bed. . .not sleeping anyway," he teased.

Leah turned red and looked away from him. "Sam, I thought you were dying. . ." her voice trailed off. "And the things I said to you. . ."

"Hey, hey, you were right. I shouldn't have pushed you. I should have respected that you wanted to go slowly. I would never purposefully do anything to hurt you," Sam said gently.

"It didn't warrant that type of response. I completely overreacted," Leah's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I get it, I scared you and I'm sorry. I wasn't in control. . ." Sam reached out with his thumb and brushed away the first tear that rolled down her cheek.

"That wasn't what scared me," at Sam's quizzical look, she continued. "I was afraid of how much I wanted it. . .of how I was willing to take a lifetime of commitment and convictions and throw it down the drain just because you were touching me. All the time I was yelling at you, I was furious with myself for being so weak."

"You are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. I knew how important this thing was to you. I thought of it too, as I was kissing you. I could have reminded you before things went too far, but I didn't. I am just as much to blame."

"No, you're not," Leah said, pushing his hand away from her cheek. "I've been working to put together the pieces of my possession. Ruby let me be awake for a lot of it. If you had been the man I accused you of being, then Ruby's plan would have been the perfect excuse for you to take what you wanted, but instead, you nearly died trying to save my life, even thought you knew I might never be to you what you were asking of me.

Sam crushed her to him, cupping the back of her head in one palm and pulling her even closer. "Don't you ever feel guilty for the choice you made. You are exactly the woman I want, the woman I love. I love it that you have never been with anyone. You don't know how much I wish I could come to you and say that I had never loved before. I don't know if marriage is in our future, but if it is, I want you to come to me this way, and if it isn't, I don't want to take away the gift you have been saving from the man you have been saving it for, whoever he is."

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't understand. . .that I had lost you for good," Leah wept into his chest.

Sam just held her silently, letting her cry it out until there were no more tears.

Leah pushed away from Sam's shoulder, giving him a tentative smile. "I think I'm good," she said hoarsely.

"I never understood why resolving things like this took so long," Castiel popped into the room. "However, Dean made me promise to wait until, and I quote, "the chick flick moment is over." It is time to discuss a plan of action. We now have a place to start.


	7. Chapter 7

"Baby, is that you?" Samantha called joyfully.

"Yeah Mommy!" Nathan shouted. "I followed Castiel all the way to you. Did I do good?"

"Yes, you did. I am very proud of you," Samantha smiled. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, mommy, can't you see?"

"No, sorry sweetie, I can't."

"But I'm right here" Nathan's lip trembled as the stress of the day finally caught up to him and he threw himself into her lap in tears.

"But I can feel you," Samantha said softly as she stroked his hair and held him close. "Castiel, how is this possible?"

"He greatly exceeds my expectations also," Castiel said softly. "I did not expect that you would be able to hear him, much less touch him. He learns fast and is growing stronger by the hour.

"What do they want with him?"

"I have been unable to discover their purpose because I still do not know who holds you. Were you able to discover the name of the man?"

"Hamaliel," Nathan spoke up from the protective circle of his mother's arms. "His name is Hamaliel, although he is not the one in charge."

There was uncharacteristic sorrow in Castiel's voice when he spoke again. "So, my brothers are involved after all. Dean was right. I was foolish to believe they can all be trusted."

"I am sorry we brought you into this fight. You shouldn't have to do this. . ."Samantha began.

"I am your guardian," Cas interrupted. "I would move heaven and earth to keep you safe. Even though I didn't expect heaven to need quite this much moving, I will stand by my vows. My brothers will not tear you apart."

"You know, Cas?" Samantha looked up at him gratefully. "If I could have chosen any angel in heaven to be my guardian, I still would have chosen you."

"Thank you," Cas said slowly after a stunned silence.

Suddenly, Samantha felt Nathan grow less solid in her arms. "What's happening, baby?" she cried, panicked.

"Nathan is growing tired. He has to return. With practice, he will be able to maintain this for longer. Honestly, I am surprised at how long he managed to hold the connection, especially at the sensory level."

"I'll come back as soon as I can, Mommy!" Nathan called as he faded further. "I love you."

"I love you too," Samantha wept when they were alone.

She felt Castiel's calloused fingers drying her tears. "Stay strong, Ahava. I now have a place to start and I will find you."

"Can't you stay with me, even just a little longer?" she asked.

"I wish I could, but I cannot delay. I will get the Winchester's and we will be back as soon as we have a plan. I promise I will come for you," Cas said firmly.

"Then I promise I will be waiting," Samantha said, determination renewed, tears gone.

There was a pause as Castiel breathed deeply. When he spoke again, his voice was filled with tenderness and awe. "You are so strong. Would that I had more warriors such as you to fight on the side of love and light and good and truth. Heaven would surely never lose a battle. Tell me, my Kelila, how have a lived so long without you?" He was gone before she had time to find the words to reply.

.~o()o~.

"So," Sam asked once they were all together. "What do we know." He batted away Dean's hand that kept sneaking toward his forehead to check the temperature.

Castiel ignored the brothers' antics and spoke grimly. "Not enough, other than the name of their captor, Hamaliel."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "Not a name I am familiar with."

"There is no reason you would be," Cas continued. "He is the bottom of the barrel, even among the lowest ranks. If he ever had a single original thought, all of heaven would know and rejoice."

Sam pushed at his brother as he hovered by him. "Knock it off, Dean," he warned menacingly before returning to the task at hand. "Then why haven't you just gone to get them? If he is as powerless as you say. . ." his voice trailed off.

"Hamaliel is just a lackey, but he has powerful friends, many of them archangels. They like him because he does their bidding, no questions asked. This could be coming from as far up as Raphael or even Michael himself. At least we won't have to worry about Gabriel." Castiel explained.

"Why not?" Shelby asked

"He is dead, or fallen, either way, not someone we need to be worrying about. Good thing too." Caxs said dispassionately.

"What do you mean," Leah asked.

" 'Loose cannon' is the term I believe you humans would use to describe him. He is probably the one who comes the closest to experiencing emotion as you do. Whereas Michael was God's perfect soldier, leading the army and Raphael worked without showing anyone his face, Gabriel was always the one Father chose to speak face-to-face with his creation. Gabriel understood compassion. He found it easier to relate but it also meant it was far easier for his heart to rule his head. He had so much passion for his job, for speaking the words of God to his people, but like a roaring fire, it consumed him. Suddenly, no one could agree on what the words of God actually were and Gabriel would rather deliver no message at all than send one that was wrong. One day, he simply got fed up with the family drama and disappeared. It is good he is out of the picture. Who knows what he would be capable of if he found a cause to latch onto. There is nothing quite so dangerous as a zealot. He believes what he is fighting for and would die for his cause," Castiel's voice trailed off thoughtfully as his mind drifted to a cause he would die for.

"How do you know he isn't just in hiding?" Leah asked. "If he simply disappeared, he might not be dead."

"Subtle, my brother is not. If he were on earth, we would see his powers at work. He would never stop using them as long as he had them and we would know if there was an angel working on the earth apart from our garrison," Cas said with certainty.

Leah sat back on the couch, uneasy with what Castiel was telling her, but unable to put her finger on exactly what was bugging her. She looked up at Sam to hear what he thought, but he was still busy trying to fight off Dean's hands.

"Seriously, dude, I feel fine," his voice came out in a tone that was almost a whine.

"Right. . .says you. . .until you fall down and faint like a little girl again, Samantha," Dean smirked, dodging Sam's octopus limbs to continue his diagnosis.

Sam sighed and submitted. "So, what are we going to do then?" he asked the angel.

"You are going to be on surveillance for now. I know where they are being held, but not how well guarded or how difficult it would be to get them out. You will be watching from outside. I will tell you when and how to act."

"And how are you planning to do that if you are inside?" Dean smirked. "Send an angel-gram?"

"That will not be necessary," Castiel spoke. "Three of the four of you are sensitive to telepathic messages. I will be able to send my thoughts and you will know what to do. You should split up into two groups. Leah, you should stay with Sam since your gift is new and does not work independently of him. Shelby, you and Dean will work together since your gift is much stronger than Sam's and will make up for the fact that Dean does not have the ability."

"Say what now?" Asked Shelby, mouth dropping open.

"You were not aware of your talent?" Castiel asked, almost surprised. "That is strange. You have much skill."

"You're kidding. . ."Shelby gasped.

"I do not kid," Castiel raised one eyebrow at her.

"And what will you be doing while we wait outside for your psychic vibrations?" Dean demanded.

"Hamaliel is the angel of logic. He obeys the archangels because, logically, being on their good side is the best choice for him. I hope to, through logical argument, convince him that helping us is more intellectually sound. Then, perhaps, we will be able to get Samantha and Nathan out without a fight and gain valuable information on whatever this scheme may be."

"That's it? That is your big plan? Talk to the angel while we watch from outside? I don't know if I have ever told you this, Cas, but you are a lousy tactician," Dean scowled.

"And what's your plan?" Sam asked, laughing. "Rush in with guns blazing and drag them out? Because that's not a recipe for disaster at all."

"Hey, I stick with what works," Dean protested.

"These aren't Werewolves or vampires or any other creature. Silver bullets, rock salt or sharp machetes aren't going to take these angels down. Do you even know how to kill an angel, much less keep it from smiting you on the spot?" Sam stood, using every inch he had on Dean. "I think when it comes to fighting angels, we should listen to the angel."

"Thank you, Sam," Cas said. "I am glad I do not have to shun you and your abomination any longer."

"Uh thanks," Sam said.

"Aw," Dean ruffled Sam's hair playfully. "I am so glad you two can be friends." Then his voice took on an edge of steel. "But we are losing seconds much faster than we can afford. Let's go short out Robo-angel."

"You know Dean," Castiel said as he reached out his hand in the familiar gesture of transportation. "One day, you will have to write me a Winchester dictionary. . ." and they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

"So. . .where are we?" Dean asked when he had regained his equilibrium.

"Kansas," Castiel said, distracted. "Less than a half hour from Lawrence, actually." He surveyed the large building in front of him with his brow furrowed.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Shelby picked up on his antsy mood.

"There are wards in place to keep away unauthorized angels, but I think they have all been deliberately weakened to the point of uselessness. I think they may just be for show. I only sense one angelic presence within, Hamaliel's, and since I cannot sense Samantha and Nathan's location, I cannot be sure they are with him. You would think that if they were here, they would be more well guarded. And there is one other entity within the building. It has a powerful presence, one that is unfamiliar to me. I cannot be sure, but we may be walking into a trap," Castiel answered, still watching the building with concern.

"So what are we going to do then?" Dean asked. "Fall back, regroup, make new plans?"

"We do not have the luxury of time. We proceed as planned," Castiel said grimly. "If things go bad, I will tell you to run, and that is what you will do. Don't look back, don't come for me, just run. Later, when it is safe, resume looking for Samantha and Nathan. Dean, I trust you to protect them as I would."

"Yes, of course, Cas, but what are you worried about. It isn't like there is anything that can kill an angel," Dean said.

Castiel just looked at him sorrowfully before turning and striding toward the dark doorway of the building.

"I don't like sitting around like this," Shelby pouted when he had been swallowed up by the building. "Can't we follow him?"

"I would usually be in agreement with you, babe, but I think that in this case, Castiel is right. If it is an ambush, he has the best chance at getting out alive. And if it isn't, we can keep it from becoming one by watching his back. If there is any sort of fighting in there, we would probably be smited instantly, this way, we are able to get Samantha and Nathan out. . .and Castiel if he is weakened," dean threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll do as I'm told, but I'm not going to like it," Shelby muttered. Dean laced his fingers through hers and started to pull her along behind him.

"I don't like how we are standing out in the open like this. I know there are trees, but anyone could see us. Find a hiding spot with a good view of the doors. Shelby and I are going around back," Dean called over his shoulder. Sam nodded in agreement. "Oh and Sammy? . . .be careful."

Sam rolled his eyes without malice and slunk off toward a thicker grove of trees with a good view.

Sam and Leah waited in silence for at least half an hour, but there was no movement inside or out and not a word from Castiel.

Finally, Leah sighed and asked the question she kept forgetting to ask. "So, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"To be free and clear?"

"Of Ruby? It feels pretty good. She obviously had a secret agenda and I don't think it would have turned out well for me. And, choosing between the two of you, I would rather keep you with me."

"Well, that too, but I meant the demon blood itself."

Sam froze, staring at her. "What?"

"No one told you?"

Leah looked at him incredulously. "About your fever!"

"I knew I was sick for a bit, but I thought it was just a side effect of using my power without being topped up on demon blood, just like the nosebleeds and headaches."

"Sam, your temperature was hot enough to blister anyone who touched you. Liquid turned to steam instantly on contact with your body. You should be dead, but Cas said the heat burned out the demon blood instead. You are as clean as if the demon never bled into your mouth at all as an infant," Leah said.

Sam just looked at her, open-mouthed in amazement, then he crushed her to him and kissed her thoroughly. When they could breathe again, he tried to speak. "Wow. . .That's. . .But how?"

"I don't know. Castiel said he couldn't or wouldn't explain now, but he promised answers later."

"Castiel. . .don't you think he has been silent for too long? I thought he was going to keep us posted as much as possible," Sam asked.

Leah frowned. "You're right, he said he would keep his mind open so we could get vague impressions of what has been going on. I felt them for a while, but I haven't heard anything for at least ten minutes. That is not a big enough building to warrant this long of a search, unless it is like Narnia."

"Farther up and further in, each layer getting bigger as you get closer to the center?" Sam grinned. "I guess its possible. . ."

"You're right though," Leah interrupted him. "Something does seem wrong. If we all have this supposed psychic tendency, we should be getting something."

"Maybe if we concentrate really hard," Sam closed his eyes and breathed deep.

Leah followed his example, trying to clear her mind. Silence fell in their hiding place. Shortly, Leah's hand found its way into Sam's and they gasped sharply when their skin made contact.

Castiel's voice suddenly sounded as clear as a bell. ". . .hear me? Get out NOW! It's a trap! Can you hear me? Get out NOW! It's a trap! Can you. . . ?"

Their eyes shot open and they looked at each other in horrow as they realized Castiel's voice was frustrated and pain filled. Somehow, they knew he had been trying to get through to them for a long time. They closed their eyes again, searching to find a way to make themselves heard, to ask Castiel what was going on, but his voice was already growing weaker. They were soon straining to keep the connection.

"DEEANNNNNNN!" A loud psychic cry cut off Castiel's voice, filling their minds with a shattering cry of grief and terror. Shelby was screaming.

Then that too abruptly cut off and they were left listening to silence, hearts threatening to jump right out of their chests.


	9. Chapter 9

"Does this spot meet with your approval, my lady?" Dean asked gallantly, spreading his jacket out on an old tree stump for her.

"Dean, I'm not going to sit on your jacket, it'll get all dirty."

"Don't even worry about it, it has touched far worse things than your fair bottom," Dean teased.

"What has gotten into you?" Shelby asked. "You seem. . .cheerful."

Dean sobered up for an instant. "I know I should be worried, but. . .I have my brother back. You don't know how bad it was. . .what a mess he was when I got back from hell. He had been working with this demon chick, exorcising other demons with his mind and. . .as I found out yesterday. . .drinking demon blood. I honestly thought my brother had become a monster and maybe I had waited too long to kill him as my dad instructed."

"Your dad wanted you to kill Sam?" Shelby was stunned.

"He knew the demon that killed our mom and Jess was after Sam. There was something Sam was supposed to become. After we killed the demon, it all got shoved aside in favour of getting me out of my deal. Nothing worked and when Castiel brought me back, Sam was changed. You didn't just bring a little welcome romance into our lives when we found you again. You guys brought Sam back."

"Dean?" Shelby asked softly. "Why were you in hell?"

Dean looked away, his face closing off a little. "Sam died in my arms and I couldn't let that stand. I sold my soul to bring him back."

"How long were you there?"

"Just four months of your time."

"What was it like? I mean. . .do you remember being there. . .in hell?"

"I am not going to talk about that, not with you, not with anyone," Dean said abruptly, turning away from her completely. Shelby reached out toward him in concern but he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, hurt.

There was silence for a long while, the light hearted mood lost completely. Tears drifted silently down Shelby's cheeks. She so wished she could help him, but he would not let her.

Dean finally breathed deep and turned to her. "No, I'm sorry. Its not you. There is just so much I haven't even told Sam yet. He is my brother and I did it for him and he has a right to know first. I am just not ready to share that with him yet. As soon as I am, you will know too."

"I understand," Shelby said, looking away from him and back at the building.

"Hey, heard anything from Cas yet?" Dean changed the subject quickly.

"I got a few vague impressions of one long, featureless hallway, but nothing more than that and not for a while now."

"Define a while."

Shelby looked at her watch, startled. "More than a half hour ago!"

"Crap," Dean muttered. "Try to contact him and find out what was going on. If he was in trouble, he would have warned us, but I don't want to take any chances." he gazed out at the large building as if his intense scrutiny would cause the walls of the building to become suddenly transparent."

"Well, well, well," a new voice came from behind them. "If it isn't Dean Winchester and. . .friend." Dean spun to face the man who stood there, leering at them. Dean's gun was out and firing.

"You," Dean snarled venomously. "I should have known."

"Yeah, you should've. . .but you didn't. Those don't work on me, kiddo," he snapped his fingers and Dean vanished.

"DEEANNNNN!" Shelby screamed as the man grinned at her.

"I don't know what he see in you. Sure, you're cute, but you're a little shrill," he snapped his fingers again and the clearing was empty, all but Dean's leather jacket, still draped over a tree stump.

.~o()o~.

Castiel was in a long hallway. It stretched off far into the distance, completely gray and uniform and far longer than the building containing it. Castiel sighed, wishing his brothers didn't have such a flair for the dramatic. The hallway served no purpose but intimidation.

He tried to jump to the furthest point he could see but, although the sigils weren't enough to keep him out, they were enough to keep him from using his angel powers.

Sighing again, he started jogging toward the other end and, after about a dozen steps, he stopped and looked behind him to make sure he still had a way out, but the hallway went on neverending behind him as well.

"Forward it is then," Castiel muttered to himself, returning to his run. About five minutes later, he felt a gentle breeze on his face coming from the side of the tunnel. He stopped and felt the wind playing in his hair and turned to face the blank wall.

He put out his hand to touch the wall and see where the breeze was coming from and his hand went right on through, disappearing up to his wrist. He looked both ways, trying to decide whether to keep going on in the same hallway or try the invisible passage.

He tentatively poked his head through to see what was on the other side, but the moment his forehead touched the wall, he was sucked right through. He turned around quickly, trying to go back the way he had come, but the new hallway he found himself in looked exactly like the old one, forever ahead, forever behind.

He thought at Sam, Leah and Shelby to tell them of his new direction, but there was no reply and, now that he thought about it, he could no longer hear the vague voices in the back of his mind that was the comforting presence of his friends. He began to wonder if the wards in the walls dampened more of his angel power than he had first thought. He closed his eyes and tried to contact Samantha, but he could not reach her either. A sinking feeling began in the pit of his stomach and he wondered if this is what fear feels like. It didn't matter though. There was no way to go but forward.

He kept jogging, noting with concern that he was tiring rather quickly. Soon, he felt another breeze on his face. He chose to ignore this new passage and continue to follow the one he was currently in but, three steps later, he ran into an invisible wall. He turned to go back the way he had come, but it seemed as if another wall had been erected after he passed it. He inspected the wall opposite to the breeze but there was no way through it and so he was forced to take the new passageway.

He stepped forward only to find himself once more in the exact same hallway and he knew it was a trap. He felt like a rat in a maze. He would try to resist, but sooner or later, he would end up exactly where they wanted him.

"Run, run now!" he sent a message to the four outside, but once again there was no response. He started a vocal loop in his head, hoping one of them would hear it and they would get away.

There were many passageways and many invisible doors, each one leading to another identical hallway. Finally, after what felt like hours, Castiel found himself in a darkened room. He could see nothing on any side.

"Suddenly, he was blinded by a bright light and he was falling to the ground, trying to stay conscious, trying to get the message through, but complete darkness claimed him midsentence and he wasn't aware enough to care that he was a prisoner, that he had failed and that he had not managed to warn his friends. There was nothing but the cold.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Leah stared at each other, frozen in a seemingly eternal moment of panic, no idea what the should do. Logically, they should run, making a strategic withdrawal to avoid capture so there would still be someone on the outside to rescue their friends., but logic was kicking and screaming to get out of a cage built of pure emotion. Emotion that told them to rush in and rescue everyone that they loved, heedless of their own safety or the final goal. Their indecision was broken by two gruff voices.

"Oy, I fink I saw somefing over 'ere," the first voice was loud and uncouth.

"Well, lets check it out," the other replied, a little more genteelly.

Leah made a split second decision and flung herself on top of Sam, driving him to the ground. She held him down with surprising strength, covering his mouth with both hands and closing her eyes. She imagined them both in a cocoon of invisibility, hoping they would not be discovered.

"There's nothing here, idiot," the second voice said, almost from above their heads.

"I could 'ave sworn. . ."the first one said, stepping closer before tripping right over Sam and Leah.

Leah stifled her cry of pain and kept her eyes closed.

"Shtupid rocks," shouted the first man, kicking Sam viciously in the side with his big booted foot. "You're right, there's nofing 'ere. Let's check the other side."

Sam and Leah lay still until they could not hear them any more and finally, cautiously, sat up, Sam wincing at the pain in his side

"You alright?" Leah asked.

"Just a little winded. What about you? What was that? Your forehead was glowing again," Sam searched her face with his eyes.

"I don't know, Sam. I wish I did. I heard them and I just knew what I needed to do. We really need to get Castiel back so he can explain what he did to us."

"You're scared," Sam stated.

"Well, yeah, and with reason. I have always been a pretty normal person and now suddenly I can do these weird things and its all tied to you somehow. Or at least it happened after you were cleansed from the demon blood. What if? . . ."

"What if you took my darkness into yourself?" Sam guessed.

Sam cupped her face in his left hand, thumb brushing gently across her lower lip. "That fear I can put to rest," he whispered. "There is no darkness in you. It can't live in the face of such a beautiful light. Yes, you have changed and no, I don't know how or why, but I do know you haven't been tainted by the poison that was pulled from me."

"Thanks," Leah buried her head in his shoulder. "That was sweet, tacky but sweet."

"Those were some of my best lines," Sam protested. "Come on, we have some walking to do. We will get a room in Lawrence and I will call Bobby. Maybe he will have some clues as to what we're up against and how best to get everyone back, because we will, I promise you we will."

.~o()o~.

Dean felt like he'd been drowning. The air was thick and wet and hot enough that he could barely draw it into his lungs

"Shelby!" he tried to yell but the sound of his voice was weak and pathetic and the effort sent him into a violent coughing fit.

"Lose something, Deano?" a mocking voice came from behind him. Dean spun quickly and saw Shelby standing behind him in a beam of light, a man in the shadows behind her, one hand wrapped around her throat. "It's a good thing I'm around to clean up your messes. The poor thing could have wandered around for days."

"Let her go, you bastard," Dean snarled.

"You're so rude," the man laughed. "What's the magic word?"

"I know who you are. I know your weaknesses and I swear I will hunt you down like a dog if you touch her again."

"You know nothing about me other than what I want you to believe. You are out of your league here buddy-boy."

"Did no one tell you that pride comes before a fall?" Dean scoffed.

"Its not my pride you should be worrying about here, Dean. And for me, falling would be a choice."

"You're an angel, aren't you?" Dean whispered, aghast.

"Ding ding ding, give the man a prize! I am that and so much more," the man grinned. "But we are getting off topic. Although the banter is delightful, there are other reasons fro your presence here. The first is to offer my most sincere congratulations."

Dean's face showed his confusion clearly.

"Of course, you don't know yet. After all, it will be weeks before you feel the effects, months before your body shows it and several months more before you hold it in your arms. I am speaking, of course, of the newest member of the Winchester clan, conceived barely days ago."

Shelby and Dean looked at each other in shock.

"Is this true?" Dean asked.

"I. . .I don't know. He's right, its too soon to tell. Its. . .not impossible. Its about the right time and we didn't actually try to prevent it," Shelby said tearfully.

"Ugh, spare me the details," the man grimaced. "It is true. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Please, don't hurt them. Do what you want with me, just don't hurt them, please." Dean was afraid and trying not to show it, but his mask was slipping.

"Now the manners come out, but you are still trying to order me about like you own the place. You are my prisoner. I am the one with all the options here."

"What do you want with me? Surely it has nothing to do with them."

"Well, you're right. We don't need either of them. We just need you. We have lots of plans for you."

"Then let them go," Dean shouted desperately.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, before you can be useful to us, we need to make sure that you have nothing to lose," the man's voice grew menacing, his hand tightened around Shelby's neck and she gasped for air.

"NO!" Dean shouted again. "You can send her away, hide her, make it so we will never meet again. You don't have to kill her or. . .our child."

The man laughed. "The moment you get out of here, you will begin your search, tearing the world apart with your overgrown brother and the emotionally deficient angel. Even if you never find her again, your unrelenting search and the hope you have of her survival is enough to cause you to fight your own destiny," he grinned and winked. "I like my way better."

Shelby looked at Dean, still gasping a little, and smiled at him, injecting all her love and hope and care for him into one glance. It was enough to break the dam that held Dean's tears at bay.

"Shelby," Dean whispered, voice full of the sound of his heart breaking. "I love you."

"Well, I hate to break up this tender moment. . .Oh who am I kidding? I'm thrilled to break up this mushfest. Shelby, time to say goodbye." The man snapped his fingers again and Dean and Shelby were alone in the room.

Shelby took in a huge gasp of air and nearly collapsed. Dean rushed over to her and caught her before she could. He reverently placed his hand on her abdomen, eyes once again filling with tears as he realized he would never meet their child.

"I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly.

"For what?" Shelby asked, confused. Dean slid down, still clutching her body, til he was on his knees and his face was buried in her belly.

"If you hadn't ever met me, none of this would have ever happened. You could have had a full and happy life, a husband who will settle down and children who aren't doomed to death days after. . ." he couldn't continue.

"Hey," Shelby soothed, cupping his chin and making him look her in the eyes. "I would never wish away what we have. I never expected it to end this way, but I do not regret anything." Then she knelt before him and kissed him, tasting the salt of their tears.

A baying, yipping, barking sound grew from the silence. It filled Dean with terror. "Hellhounds."

Dean sprang into action, pushing Shelby against the wall and sheltering her with his body, determined that she would not be the first to go.

The hounds reached him and Dean felt the fierce sting of teeth in his side. The hellhound picked him up and threw him against the opposite wall before tearing into Shelby.

Dean screamed and threw himself back toward her, but every way he tried to reach her, he was met by sleek muscled backs and paws, claws always sheathed when they touched him. Sometimes he was picked up and thrown away again, but always in gentle jaws with teeth that bruised rather than broke the skin.

He threw himself toward Shelby again and again but in the end, he could do nothing as she screamed in pain, the vicious claws of the creatures slashing her chest and stomach, her blood painting the dusty concrete floor.

After an eternity of hellish sounds and smells, the room was silent but for Dean's sobs. He crept over to where Shelby lay and had to fight not to lose the contents of his stomach.

They had not touched her face. It had relaxed in death and she looked serene and beautiful, she could have been sleeping if it wasn't for the lines of red that trailed over her skin. There were but few on her arms and legs, nothing compared to the ruin that was her stomach. Dean gagged as he saw the carnage where their days old child had rested.

Dean gathered her into his arms, pressing his lips to her pristine forehead and then the wails of grief filled the room.

"Take me too!" he wept. "Please, just take me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel woke and was instantly alert. He was in complete darkness and he could not move. He felt no ropes or chains holding him, but he was still completely helpless. He reached for the comforting light of his grace, then realized with horror that he could not feel it, or even find the place it always rested.

He struggled to free himself again, but it was worse than useless against invisible bonds.

"Come out and face me!" he shouted, his voice echoing harshly. "Don't hide in the shadows like a snake."

There was no answer from the darkness. He remembered how from the moment he first saw a human being, he wanted to know what it was like to be one, the joy, the sorrow, the love, the fear, the anger. He wondered what it was like to be finite, mortal, frail.

This moment, hanging in the darkness, was the closest he had ever come to understanding, and suddenly he wondered why he had longed for it so much. Without his angelic stoicism to dampen his feelings, he found the need to find Samantha and Nathan almost more than he could bear. The emptiness of failure was tearing his heart in two and making it hard to breathe. Suddenly, he realized he was crying.

"Brother, it pains me to do this to you," a voice finally broke the silence.

Castiel gasped. He did not recognize the vessel, but he knew the voice of the angel behind it.

"Gabriel? . . .But. . .you're dead."

"Nope. That is just what I wanted you to think. Nice to see you again, Castiel."

"I would say the same if you hadn't tied me up in the dark, suppressed my grace and stolen the woman and child I am called to protect," Cas snarled.

"It's nothing personal. I always liked you. When we were far younger, before heaven changed, you were one of the ones who had that spark of life, the curiosity to learn new things and the fervour to change things. I felt all along that you were the one most like me. I would much rather have stolen the charges of one of the dicks. . .like Uriel," Gabriel turned on the lights, blinding Castiel. As soon as Cas could focus on his face, he smirked. "But that particular brat is far too ordinary."

"This isn't you, Gabriel," Cas pleaded. "The one thing I always remembered about you was your enormous respect for human life."

"Yeah, well then I got down here and saw human life and realized that some of them simply don't deserve to live and maybe. . .just maybe I should give some of those ones exactly what they deserved to give the beautiful and the precious the chance to thrive," Gabriel said bitterly.

"And Samantha and Nathan, both of them beautiful and precious creations of God, how can they deserve the pain and suffering you have put them through?" Castiel glared.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like. . .hurt the people we care about, in order to save many." Gabriel turned and looked at him with eyes full of sorrow. "It's partly your fault anyway. You could have stopped it, you know. All you had to do was not get involved. If you had let Leah die, Sam would have been thrown into a spiral of depression and self destruction that would have put him exactly where heaven wants him for the coming. . .drama. He wouldn't have been redeemed and healed and I wouldn't have had to grab Nathan to take his place."

"Take his place? For what? What's coming?"

"Sorry brother, another situation demands my immediate attention. Hang tight!" Gabriel giggled and disappeared, leaving Castiel in the dark once more.

.~o()o~.

"DEEANNNN!" Shelby screamed and kept screaming. She could see him clear as day, right in front of her, almost close enough to touch but there was a wall between them, a wall that she threw herself at repeatedly. The moment the baying of hounds filled the air, she had been thrust behind this wall, only able to watch Dean and a copy of herself face the hounds.

She gagged as she watched herself torn apart, still clawing at the wall. "Dean, I'm here! I'm alive," she wept.

Dean was frantic, like a wild animal, scrambling to reach the other her. She could hardly bear to see the devastation on his face. He was completely and utterly wrecked and when he gathered her body into his arms and cried out his grief for all to hear, she stood and began to try to break down the wall anew. She was babbling incoherently, face covered in tears.

"Stop," a voice said gently. "You'll hurt the baby." Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, carefully holding her still. A strong hand spanned her stomach and she felt a warm glow in her middle. "There, no harm done."

Shelby turned to see the man who had taken them. With a frightened scream, she struggled to get out of his arms. "Let me go."

The man shushed her as if he was calming a frightened animal. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he crooned.

"Dean," she moaned, reaching out toward him, but too exhausted to fight anymore.

"I wish I didn't have to do this to you. I really do." the man's voice sounded so different, soft and caring.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" she wept. "Why would you make me see this? See how I have destroyed him?"

"I'm hurt that you think so little of me," the man sighed. "What have I done to deserve your animosity?"

Shelby scoffed before gesturing in Dean's general direction.

"Oh that. I suppose you would take that personally," for a moment, his face returned to the mocking note it had before, then it softened again. "It was necessary. For your sake, I wish it wasn't, but Dean must fulfill his destiny and he can't do that with you by his side. He can't do that if there is someone he needs to protect."

"He still has Sam," Shelby said defiantly.

"Sam will be the next to die," the man said coldly. "I know they say he was redeemed and all, but he is still an abomination. Now that his role has been written out of the future, I don't need to allow him to continue on."

"And Leah? She loves him. Are you going to leave her in sorrow too?" Shelby asked defiantly.

"Oh, she'll die too," the man said nonchalantly. "You don't know what Castiel made her. She is as much of a crime against humanity as Sam is. Samantha will die as soon as she has resigned her right to the child. Nathan will be lost to humanity when he takes over Sam's destiny after Sam jumped off the boat. Castiel will most likely die of a broken heart without his grace to keep him from the effects of his grief. It is regrettable. I liked him. But they are all necessary deaths."

"And Dean?" Shelby whispered.

"Oh, Dean will survive, but there will be no place for him in the world that will take this one's place, but he will be taken care of, even though he may not be coherent enough to recognize it," the man laughed quietly. "And then the world will be perfect and everything will be renewed."

Shelby reached out toward the wall once more, reaching toward Dean's tear streaked face, less than a foot from her fingertips. He was shaking, inconsolable, hardly able to breathe through his sobs. "He is a good man. They are all good people. How could you do this? What sick and twisted reason could you have to hurt people this way?"

"It's for the greater good," he explained.

"And why am I so different? Why do I get to live when all my friends have to die?"

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked softly.

"A complete and utter douche bag?" Shelby laughed bitterly.

"Obviously, you have been hanging out with Dean for far too long. I am the archangel Gabriel."

"You're an angel? Not much of one. Aren't you supposed to be on our side?" Shelby shook her head and tried to pull away once more.

"I left heaven around 2000 year ago. God gave me one last job, the most important one I had ever had. It kind of reminds me of our situation here. I had to find a young girl and I had to tell her of the coming birth of her child, a special child from an ancient bloodline, a special child with a great destiny. Do you know the child I am speaking of?"

Shelby nodded silently.

"I was there to celebrate his birth and to spread the joyous news to everyone around. And then God gave me the job of continuing to watch over this child, to see him grow into the only perfect man this world has ever seen. I got to see him do so much good for the world. I saw him change lives, but it didn't last. Evil men took him and killed him and I had to stand and watch, forbidden by heaven to interfere. It was a hard lesson to learn, but sometimes for the good of the many. . .well, I'm sure you know how the saying goes. I left after that. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated letting innocent people die." Gabriel had a far off look in his eye.

"You're doing it now," Shelby protested.

"Well, I've learned a thing or two from when I impulsively fled from heaven. I don't regret leaving. The ones in charge now are idiots, wouldn't know God's plan if it came up and bit them on the face. God knew what the end was to be and he shared that with me. I am going to see it through," he said firmly.

"Well, obviously you aren't squeamish about blood. So why me? Why let me live? If you hate the Winchester's so much, why would you let one of their offspring survive?" Tears streamed down Shelby's face as Dean's sobs crescendoed once more.

"You remind me of her. . .Mary. I mean, beyond the obvious differences. She was a virgin and you and Dean have been going at it like rabbits since you met and she was dark skinned with black hair and brown eyes and you are fair. But you have the same fierce protectiveness and loyalty for your family and friends and the same great capacity for love. She was spunky too and so full of life. She always held a special place in my heart."

"You're sick," Shelby fought harder to get away from him. "So what now, I become your little mistress to replace your long dead love?"

"You cut me to the heart," Gabriel released her and clutched dramatically at his chest. "There is another important similarity. I can see along some other paths into the future. Not all of them, mind you, but if I had stayed in heaven, one of the children I would have been assigned guardian to would have been this one." He reached toward her and placed his hand on her stomach once again. "I'm not completely heartless. Along one path, I stay in heaven, their mindless stooge. Along another, I am my own person, fallen and normal. Along another, I am a demi-god, powerful beyond all your wildest dreams, but along all paths that I have seen, I live your son and I would give anything for him."

Shelby shivered at the sheer passion in his voice. "Then why don't you let him be with his father, have a real family; uncles, aunts, cousins?"

"I've given you as much as I can. I will keep giving you everything. . .everything but that. Your child will be protected. You will be the newest citizens in the bright new world. You will be happy and safe. I will be for you whatever you need me to be. I will be the father of your child, his protector and his confidante. I will be to you what you need as well. I will be the shoulder to cry on, your strength and solace. . .and I can also be your lover."

"I want Dean," Shelby said, turning from him and pressing herself as close to the wall as she could, her eyes drinking in the sight of the man she loved. His sobs were quieting as he cried himself into exhaustion.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the wall became solid, Dean hidden from her view. Gabriel came up behind her, brushing her hair back from her neck a planting a soft kiss beneath her ear, causing her to shiver. His breath played across her skin as he replied in a whisper. "No."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam checked them into the first motel in the phone book, just in case Dean got away and came looking for them. He and Leah had hardly spoken since running away from the building outside town and neither of them wanted to vocalize their guilt.

Sam opened the hotel room door and dropped their bags at the foot of the bed. Leah followed him in silently and looked around at the dingy room in dismay. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders and flopped down on the questionable bedspread.

"You all right?" Sam asked softly.

"I'm fine," Leah answered in a small voice.

"I know its dirty, but we need to make sure Dean can find us," Sam reached out to brush her hair from her face.

Leah pushed his hand away. "I'm sorry," she apologized at Sam's hurt look. "I'm just kind of overwhelmed. I need to process this whole thing and I haven't had a moment to myself since it started. When you touch me it distracts me, but it doesn't make it go away."

"What can I do?" he asked simply.

"Just. . .let me be by myself for a minute. Please."

"Yeah," Sam said awkwardly. "Just give me a chance to ward the room. I'll go get supper or something."

"I'm not hungry," Leah said.

"The moment we have a plan of action, we are going back to get our friends. We have to be ready for that. Do you have any idea how long it has been since we have eaten?"

Leah thought for a second. "I suppose it was the banana bread of doom in the evil house of Andrew the left-handed."

Sam smiled down at her. "That was almost two days ago already. I'll go get us something, but I don't want to leave you for too long. We have enemies and no way of telling when they will strike. Don't let anyone in while I am gone."

"I'll be careful, now can you please get out of here before I turn into an explosive ball of snot and tears and hysteria."

A look of mock horror appeared on Sam's face. "I 'm going. . .I'm going." He made the room safe as quickly as he could. He stopped at the door, his hand on the doorknob and turned back to look at her. He strode quickly across the room before leaning over her and kissing her slowly. She relaxed into it for a moment before slowly pushing him back.

"What about that one? Did that make it better? Do I still have to leave?" Sam asked softly.

Leah smiled against her will. "Very tempting, Mr. Winchester, but you know as well as I that problems don't go away when we ignore them. If I don't let it out now, it'll come out later and much worse. Just give me an hour."

"Fifteen minutes," Sam bargained.

"Forty-five."

"Thirty?" Sam pouted.

"Thirty," Leah agreed, kissing him on the nose to seal the deal. "Now go, the sooner you leave, the quicker you can come back."

"Deal," Sam said. "I'll be right back."

The moment the door closed behind Sam, Leah collapsed back onto the bed, finally letting go of the tears she had been struggling to hold back for hours now.

She snuggled up under the blankets and pulled out her cellphone.

.~o()o~.

Sam sighed and leaned back against the door. He could hear Leah crying inside and it took everything not to go back in and fix everything for her. He sighed before hurrying over to the diner across the street and picking up the quickest order. Then he came back and sat down, his back facing the door of their room and watching everyone that went by. He heard the low murmur of Leah's voice and waited until she stopped speaking, gave her five more minutes and then opened the door.

Leah was lying in the bed. She smiled at him when he entered. Her eyes were red and puffy but she looked a lot more peaceful than she had when he left.

"That was more than half an hour," She said softly.

"I've been right outside the door almost the whole time."

"I figured. It was my mom, by the way, that I was talking to. They expected me back today and I knew if I just disappeared, they would spend their lives looking for me."

"What did you tell her?" Sam asked.

"As little as I could. Just that I wasn't coming back and that I was with a guy I really cared about and that I feel that I am where I was meant to be. It was hard. I could always tell my mom anything, but now. . .I have to protect. I can't let my family get mixed up in this."

"You did the right thing," Sam stepped closer.

"It doesn't feel like it. Mom put my youngest siblings on the phone and they just chattered away about school and friends and everything normal and safe and it struck me that I will never have that again. And I am going to have to pull away so they don't get sucked in. If someone had said even a week ago, that my family would soon be forced from my life, that they might not come to my wedding or meet my children, I would have laughed and said they were crazy, now I think it is inevitable." Leah's eyes welled up with tears again. Sam's heart broke for her.

"Do you wish you could go back and change everything, never know that this life existed?"

Leah looked up at him startled and a little panicked. She laughed nervously and changed the subject "Did you at least get the food? I'm starving."

Sam chuckled, graciously allowing her to get out of answering, bringing the bag of food over to the bed. Leah sat up and scooted forward a little, Sam crawled in behind her and she leaned back on his chest, his long legs stretching out on either side of her.

"I hope you like Egg Salad," Sam said, handing her a sandwich. "It was the only kind I could get in less than five minutes."

"It's fine," Leah said, snuggling back into his chest and starting to unwrap it. "Wait, what about crumbs?"

"Hey, if I had my way, we would be getting a lot more than crumbs in this bed."

Leah elbowed him sharply before cracking up, suddenly, she stopped laughing and looked up at him. "Are we horrible people?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We're here, safe, laughing and. . .flirting, while our friends have been captured and we have no idea where they are or if they are even alive."

"We do what we have to do. There is nothing else we could do. Castiel told us to run. We had no choice."

"And if I hadn't been there, would you have gone charging in and done something about it?"

Sam scratched his head and looked away, not answering.

"So it's my fault that nothing is being done." Leah whispered. "You probably would have rescued them by now if you didn't have to worry about me."

"No, I probably would have run in and got myself captured right alongside them, or worse. We are hungry, we are tired and we literally have no idea what we are up against. We are going to eat, get some rest and I am going to call Bobby and see if he can shed some light on the subject and you are not going to feel guilty about this." Leah opened her mouth to argue but Sam spoke again before she could. "Eat your sandwich."

Leah shut up and started eating. Sam pulled out his phone and started calling his contacts one by one, leaving messages with each, but reaching none. After she finished chewing the last bite, she leaned her head back against Sam's chest and closed her eyes, listening to his voice rumbling deep in his chest. At first, she tried to listen to what he was saying, but her eyes quickly grew heavy and soon she was struggling to stay awake. Sam's voice lowered and softened and he lifted his hand and began tracing the lines of her face with his fingertips, smoothing her eyebrows, running along the bridge of her nose and across her cheekbones and back, sometimes brushing across her lips.

"No fair," she murmured sleepily. Sam chuckled and kept right on doing it. Leah struggled back to almost wakefulness, remembering an unanswered question. "No, I wouldn't change this. I don't regret it and I wouldn't go back. You're stuck with me, Sam Winchester."

"Good," Sam said quietly, giving up on the phoning for the time being and instead humming softly. Soon Leah was fast asleep.

.~o()o~.

Dean was drowning. He couldn't breathe and could hardly move, could hardly see. His screams were silent now, not because his grief was lessening, but because his voice was gone. Shelby was cold and her body was getting more rigid by the second, but he could not bring himself to let her go.

Blinding light filled the room and Dean squinted up to see who entered.

"I'll take that," an arrogant voice came out of the light. There was a snapping sound and Shelby's body was gone, leaving Dean with nothing but the stains of her blood.

Dean shook with rage, barely able to get the words out through his swollen throat. "Give her back."

"Oh," Gabriel wrinkled his nose up. "I really wish I could. . .who am I kidding. . .no."

"Please," Dean wept.

"Oh come on, Dean, I hate to see a grown man cry. She Isn't the first one you loved that you have lost and I guarantee that she won't be the last. Want to take a guess on who the next person to meet death will be?" Gabriel smirked.

Dean's face paled. "Sammy," he rasped.

"And they say Sam's the smart one. I can't wait to get rid of Sammy and his perky little girlfriend. That boy has been such a pain in my ass."

"You don't have to do this. I will do what you ask if you just leave them out of this."

"No you won't. You will be looking for your escape and little bro will be following after, doing his best to rescue you. No, in order for you to be who we need you to be you have to have no hope." Gabriel laughed.

"All this, just to play a trick?" Dean whimpered.

"All this, and you still think I'm just a simple trickster?" Gabriel grabbed Dean's collar and pulled him up off the ground.

"Well, I did, until you laughed at me and asked me that question," Dean struggled to pull away. "Oh crap, you're an angel aren't you."

"How'd you guess?"

"You mean besides your astronomical score on the douche-ometer? I think it was your obsession with my destiny and your preoccupation with taking away everything that is mine," Dean snarled, the effect lost because of his cracking voice.

Gabriel hoisted him and tossed him effortlessly across the room. Dean hit hard and lay there gasping for breath. Gabriel strode over to him, seeming to grow impossibly larger and darker with each step. "Let's get one thing straight," he growled menacingly, slamming his fist into Dean's face, knocking him out instantly. "She was never yours."


	13. Chapter 13

Samantha was about to go crazy with worry. She did not know how much time had passed, but it was many hours since she had last heard anything from Castiel and it wasn't like him to just ignore her when she called him. She wasn't generally one to freak out, but she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something had gone horribly wrong with their rescue.

She listened too for Nathan's voice, but either he couldn't get away or he couldn't figure out how to find her without Cas guiding him. Her life had always been filled with people, whether family or friends, every moment of every day was spent with others and she didn't know how to be alone, especially in the dark with nothing to do.

She resorted to yelling at the door until her voice was hoarse and then, when she could barely bring forth more than a whisper, she talked to Cas. She had no idea if he could even hear her, but inside her head, he hung on every word and, even though she could not feel it, she imagined his arms wrapping around her once more, even as she begged him to stay with Nathan and protect her son.

There were no tears, not anymore, just determination to stay strong and to wait for her rescue.

The door blew back on its hinges, striking the wall with punishing fury and a man walked into her cell, in a plain black suit, but with eyes of an unearthly blue and wrapped completely in light. Sam stared, unable to look away.

"W-who are you?" she asked, terrified.

"I am the angel Gabriel and the messenger for the Most High God." The light surrounding him shot out into exquisite wings, nearly too big to fit inside the room, as it was they bent and curved around her, the wing tips just touching each other above her head. They glimmered with beautiful light and colours she had never even dreamt of teased at the corner of her vision.

"D-did Castiel send you to rescue me?" Samantha asked quietly.

"Castiel has fallen. He no longer works for heaven or on the side of good. He is a traitor and a liar. You should not believe what he has told you," Gabriel said gently. "No, I am here to show you the right path."

"The right path? What do you mean? Where is Nathan? Can you bring me to my son or not?"

A look of extreme sorrow crossed Gabriel's face. "I am so sorry, Samantha, your son is dead."

"What?" if Samantha had not already been seated in the corner, she would have collapsed.

"The first thing Castiel did when he separated you two was execute your son. His treachery was heartbreaking to all of us. We want nothing more than for you and your son to be together, but he is gone and it is out of our hands."

"But. . .I spoke to Nathan. If you say Cas killed him, it would have been long before that. Nathan can't be dead."

"It was all a trick to get you to trust him. In heaven, much of the garrison has privately named him the Trickster because of his skill with illusion and his devious corruption," Gabriel reached out and placed his hand gently on her head. "I would give anything to keep this sorrow from you. Castiel has a harem of human women. He preys on their weaknesses to make them dependant on him. He likes them willing, if you know what I mean."

Samantha tried to reconcile the tenderness she had experienced with the cold picture Gabriel painted and couldn't do it. "What do you want me to do now?" she asked brokenly."

"I can set you free. Allow me to do something for your son."

"If he is truly. . ." Samantha's voice broke. ". . .dead, what can you do?"

"Castiel wasn't lying when he said he had bound Nathan to you and to himself. Nathan's body is dead, but his spirit is bound to this plane, not strong enough to manifest but unable to move on. Renounce this bond and I can take Nathan wit me to heaven. He will be safe there, happy, and he will be waiting for you to join him. If you do not renounce this bond, you will never see your son again." Gabriel forced Samantha to look into his eyes. "Samantha. . .Ahava."

Samantha's fear was obliterated by white hot rage. "You do not get to call me that!" She shouted. "My son is not dead. If we do have this bond that you speak of, I would know if he was dead. You are a liar and I demand that you return my son to me. Nothing you can do can make me give him up."

The smooth calm on Gabriel's face dropped for just a moment. "Even this?" he said, voice deadly calm. Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, hanging from nothing. She could see nothing restraining him, but she could see the bunches and folds in clothing and skin under the invisible chains.

"Castiel!" she cried out and lunged toward him, only for her arms to close on thin air.

"He isn't really here, but this is what is happening to him right now." Gabriel clenched one fist and Castiel jerked and screamed horrifically. Samantha had never heard sounds like these come from a human mouth before and she wept, wishing she could block out his cries. "Give me your son and this will all be just a bad dream."

Samantha looked at Castiel and it was as if her heart was being torn in two. Then it was if Castiel sensed her eyes on him. With great effort, he swallowed back the screams and looked into her eyes. "Ahava," he whispered through a throat raw with screaming. "Nathan must be safe."

Gabriel squeezed tighter and Castiel was once again lost in the grip of his agony.

"You listen to me," Samantha said murderously. "I am going to tell you this once. Nathan is my son. . .MY son. You will never have him, you bastard.'

"Even if your angel love dies?"

"He is happy to give his life for Nathan. I cannot waste his sacrifice, not even if it tears my heart in two to do it." A tear slipped down Samantha's cheek as Castiel disappeared, his screams still hanging in the air.

"This is not the end," Gabriel whispered softly before he turned and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Leah woke up slowly, emerging groggily from a cocoon of blankets. She yawned and stretched, sore from sleeping so deeply in the same position for hours. Sleepily she reached out to find Sam, but he wasn't in the bed next to her any longer. She shoved her tangled hair away from her face and wiped the sleep from her eyes before fumbling to find her glasses on the bedside table.

"Sam?" she asked, wrapping the blanket around her and walking over to where he sat at the table, back to her.

His cell phone was held in his lax hand as he hit the end call button. His shoulders slumped as he set it down on the table.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked softly when he didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"That was Bobby," Sam twisted and pulled her down into his lap, blanket and all. "He doesn't know anymore than we do. . .no one does. They all keep saying the same thing, go to ground, run away, don't go after your brother, just cut and run."

"But don't they know you? Don't they care about Dean?" Leah asked.

"That's the problem. They all do. Most of 'em probably care more about Dean than they do about me. Whatever took Dean terrified Castiel and managed to hold him and nearly cut us off completely from communication. They just told me its too big. Either they need Dean for something and will keep him alive long enough for us to find more information and regroup or. . .he's already dead and its too late." Sam rested his chin on the top of her head.

Leah rested there for a moment before looking back up into his face. "Have you slept at all?"

Sam shook his head wearily. "I can't sleep when Dean is in trouble."

Leah stood and looked at him. "Then let's go get him!"

"What?" Sam asked. "What do you mean we?"

"You and me. We'll surprise them. This is the last thing they will expect. With a little bit of sheer stupidity and a lot of plain, dumb luck. We'll get them back."

"I can't take you in there, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt."

"Well, you sure as hell are not going in there alone. I want you to come back and if you don't, then I won't either." Leah put her hands on her hips and looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"I suppose I couldn't leave you here by yourself either. Who knows what could happen? But Leah. . ."

"What would Dean do?"

Sam winced at the low blow. "Dean would rush in there, gun blazing, cussing up a storm and somehow pull a successful rescue out of his ass."

"Well, maybe if we want to save Dean, we need to be a little more like Dean."

Sam sighed and looked at her. "Dumb luck?"

"Damn right! I am done running and hiding. If those angels want to push us then we will push right back. They should know better than to break up a family."

Sam stood and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks. Get dressed. We leave now."

Leah looked up at him solemnly and nodded. They were out the door in less than ten minutes.

It wasn't long before they were standing in the exact same place they had been the day before, staring at the huge doors that had swallowed Castiel.

"You ready?" Sam asked Leah.

She laughed nervously. "Of course not, but its time."

Sam threw the doors open and they both stepped forward into the long hallway.

Leah took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And so we walk into the Labyrinth to find the castle of the Goblin King, into dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to take back the child which he has stolen. For our will is as strong as his and our kingdom is great. He has no power over us."

Sam laughed apprehensively. "David Bowie? Really? At a time like this?"

Leah shrugged and reached out to take Sam's hand. The moment their fingers touched, the world disappeared in a great flash of light.

.~o()o~.

"Do you need anything, Shelby?" Gabriel appeared in the middle of her room. She ignored him and sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor.

"What is the matter, my sweet? Are the colours not bright enough? Is the bed not comfortable enough for you. I can get you a softer couch. . .a bigger TV. I could make it theatre screen sized if you want me to. Do you need new clothes? Do you want other movies. I thought I grabbed your favourites, but if I forgot any, just tell me and they are yours. Are you nauseous? Are you having any cravings? Please, what do you want?"

Shelby glared at him, ignoring the sumptuous wealth all around her and growled one word. "Dean."

"Anything but that," he frowned.

"Then I want to go home and I never want to see you again."

"I can't give you that either."

"Then you have nothing I want," Shelby said evenly before turning her face away and staring at the wall."

"Don't you realize what you are throwing away? I could give you anything. All your dreams could come true. There are no limits to what you could have and see and own and rule."

"I don't want your things. All I want is the kind of life I was heading for, one with the good and the bad, heartaches and joy and I don't give a damn if we end up rich or not, so long as I can spend the rest of my life with the father of my child and the man that I love."

"You shouldn't push me, Shelby. You forget who I am and that I have Dean locked away."

"I could pretend to love you, Gabriel, pretend that I love these gifts that you shower me with, but in the end, its would still all be a lie. My heart will always belong to Dean."

Gabriel grabbed Shelby's arms and roughly pulled her to her feet, planting a harsh kiss on her lips. "You WILL be mine. I swear it on all that's holy that Dean will not always have your heart."

Shelby shoved him away and wiped her lips. "You should have killed me. From this moment, you are my enemy."

Gabriel growled and almost stepped toward her, a violent look in his eyes, before he disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light.

.~o()o~.

Dean was shoved back into consciousness. Gabriel stood before him again, even angrier, if that was possible. Dean simply turned his head and looked at the wall, his grief overshadowing everything.

"Ready to lose another one, Deano?" Gabriel smirked.

That got Dean's attention and he struggled to his feet immediately, his whole body throbbing from the beating he had received earlier.

"I've decided to put you on the fast track, Despair 101, if you will. And here is lesson 2. A curtain lifted to reveal a bewildered Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, rushing to his brother. "Are you alright?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean was jerked to a stop mere steps from his little brother. He looked in concern at the purpling bruises that decorated Sam's face. "What happened to your face?"

"Just bruises, dude, nothing I haven't lived through before." Sam stopped speaking abruptly and looked around. "Where is Leah? She was right beside me." He seemed to notice Gabriel for the first time. "What have you done with her?" he roared.

"You have nothing to be worried about, Sammy-boy, at least not for her. Say goodbye to your brother, Dean."

The whole world stopped for a moment, like the space between heartbeats, where no one moved, where no one could even think and then Gabriel shrieked wildly and leapt upon Sam.

Sam threw himself around, trying to shake the tenacious archangel, but Gabriel held on. Dean could only watch helplessly on the sidelines.

Gabriel laughed insanely, a feral glint in his eye and he reached forward with one bare hand and tore Sam's throat away. A great fountain of blood splashed the walls and ceiling, painting Gabriel and Dean with its foul gore. Dean was released with enough time to catch his brother as he fell. He frantically tried to stem the blood flow, but half of Sam's neck was gone. The wound was too big for him to cover with his hands and he could not put pressure on it. It was too late anyway. Dean knew his brother was gone.

"I think I will leave you with this one for a little while, Let you catch up." Gabriel laughed. Dean tuned him out, listening for air in lungs that did not breathe, searching for any sound in a heart that did not beat, hoping against hope that this was just a trick, that Sammy would wake up and push him away, accusing him of cuddling like a girl.

He was past screaming. Silent tears slid down his cheeks, every single one becoming an anaesthetic to deaden his soul.

Gabriel crouched in front of Dean, forcing him to meet his eyes. "So, Deano, you having fun yet?"


	15. Chapter 15

Dean held his cold, stiff brother for what seemed like hours. The tears had stopped long ago, Dean simply too in shock to let them fall. Something felt broken deep inside. A hysterical laugh bubbled up out of him as a random thought struck him, he no longer had to wonder just how Humpty Dumpty felt, cause no one could put him back together either.

His brother's blood covered him and Dean could not even begin to release Sam so he could wash it from his skin.

Gabriel popped in again after rigor mortis set in, carrying another.

"Leah," Dean whispered. He looked at her, there was not a spot of blood that he could see from where she was cradled gently in Gabriel's arms and for one moment, he could believe that perhaps she was still asleep, then Gabriel laid her quietly beside Sam and Dean's empty stomach began heaving up bile. She had been completely eviscerated, nothing left in her chest cavity at all. He could see the backs of her ribs, shining bright white among the gore of her empty flesh.

"There, who says I am not a romantic?" Gabriel laughed, placing her limp hand in Sam's. I brought her to you so she and Sam could be together forever in death." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bloody lump wrapped in a satin handkerchief. He placed it in Sam's other hand. "See, even in the afterlife, he will always be holding her heart."

Gabriel stepped back and looked down. "Oh what a pretty picture they make, Sam Winchester, demon spawn, and his never bride."

Dean stood, Sam falling from his arms, and flung himself at Gabriel, pounding his face and torso with all his considerable strength, but Gabriel just stood there and smirked at him, completely impervious to both Dean's strength and his rage.

'Well, I will leave you to it. See you soon, Dean!" And Gabriel was once more gone.

Dean wasn't sure how much more he could take. He picked up Sam and Leah's clasped hands, feeling like he could explode, almost wishing he would. It seemed kinder and gentler than this slow death by grief. He flinched at every sound and shift in the air, fearing it would be Gabriel returning with another body. He held their hands, alternately feeling the rough strength in his brother's and the soft skin of Leah's.

Suddenly, clarity visited him through the haze of grief and he looked, puzzled at Leah's hand and then he was lost in memory.

_"Come on, wake up, unless you want me to drag your fat ass all over this basement." Leah patted Dean's cheeks. She was rewarded with a quiet groan and glimpse of brilliant green eyes._

_"Five more minutes," his eyes slid shut again._

_"Don't you dare shut those eyes. Move twenty feet and you can sleep all you want," Leah pleaded with him. Dean ignored her so she went for the low blow. "Sammy needs you."_

_"Sammy?" he was struggling to his feet ever before his eyes were open._

_"Good boy, now come on. I'll take you to Sammy." Dean nearly took a nosedive to the floor but Leah shoved her shoulder under his arm and halted his downward journey, even though his weight caused her to stagger. She guided his stumbling feet as best she could but it was slow going._

_"Stay there, we're coming to you," she called when they reached the hall by the stairs and saw Sam, barely able to stand upright, but ready to dash out after them regardless._

_"Just a few more feet, Dean. We're almost there," she encouraged._

_"Coming. . .Sammy," he whispered as once again his legs tried to slide out from under him._

_A horrible shriek announced the ghost's return and suddenly every loose object in the basement was in the air and flying around._

_They managed to avoid the chairs, but Dean took a sudoku book to the small of his back that sent him to his knees. The salt and pepper shakers hit Leah in the back of the head, sending her glasses flying. She panicked, immediately disoriented by the objects in the air._

_It was only because she was holding Dean so close that she saw the pen speeding like a spear toward the back of his neck._

_Even then, it was like it materialized in the air mere inches away and she didn't have the time to shove him away, only enough to move her hand two inches upward to protect him. It plunged right through her hand and an inch out the other side and that's where it stayed, dripping with red._

Pictures of Leah from the last few days flashed before his eyes and in every single one, he could see the small round scar, stark white against the tanned skin of her hand, the scar she had gotten when she saved his life, the scar that was now conspicuously absent.

"You're not her," Dean gasped. And if this wasn't Leah, then that probably wasn't Sam and maybe, just maybe, Shelby wasn't Shelby either. "Trickster," he whispered, voice dripping with venom and a spark of something he had forgotten lit deep inside him, hope.

.~o()o~.

Sam and Leah gasped at what lay before them. The hallways and doorways were gone, replaced by an empty warehouse. Castiel was suspended from a hook not 20 feet from them. Stunned, they let go of each other's hands and the hallway was back, as long and featureless as before.

They glanced at each other. "You don't suppose. . ." Leah started, holding her hand out for him to take once more.

Sam clasped her hand firmly and once again the warehouse was back, Castiel staring blankly, hopelessly into the distance. They ran toward him, calling his name, but he heard and saw nothing until they grasped his shoulders, then it was as if they had pulled him from a dream and he gaped at them in surprise. His hands flopped limply out as if he was been released from rigid bonds.

"Sam, Leah, What are you doing here?" Castiel gasped.

"Did you find Samantha and Nathan?" Leah asked.

"No, I don't think they are anywhere nearby. This was just a decoy to get me. Where are Dean and Shelby? Please tell me they are safe."

"I wish I could," Sam whispered, voice thick with guilt.

Castiel closed his eyes in grief, his time spent human in the dark introduced him to humanity and, even though he could once again touch his grace, those feelings hung around him still.

"I see you figured out what I did to you," Castiel's voice was full of regrets. "I am so sorry."

Sam and Leah looked at each other. "What did you do, Castiel? Why is this happening to us?" Sam asked.

"We don't know, Cas, all we know is that strange things are happening to us and we need answers." Leah's fingers tightened on Castiel's arm.

"It was an accident, I swear I never intended this. I only wanted to save your life, Leah."

"Stop beating around the bush, Cas or. . ." Sam began menacingly.

"I bound you together."

"Meaning?" Sam growled.

"Well, at the very least, in the eyes of God and heaven, you are married now and forever." Cas could hardly look them in the eyes.

"That's not so bad," Sam said. "That was the eventual plan. I was just waiting for the right time to ask."

"I said at the very least. It's more than that. I bound your present together and your futures are completely intertwined. I accidentally bound you to a great and wonderful, terrible destiny. I don't even know the full implications of this. There have only been four couples in history that we have bound together in this way, and for all we did so with their consent. Adam and Eve, the beginning of humanity, Abraham and Sarah, the beginning of the Hebrew nation, David and Bathsheba, to protect the line of kings and Mary and Joseph, to protect THE King."

Leah looked stunned, unable to take it all in. Sam was in basically the same shape.

"And. . .the things we can do?" Leah finally found her voice.

"This puts you on the frontlines on a battlefield. You have this destiny now and there are those who would do anything to foil it. We have given you the strength to make sure it comes to pass. You and Sam have been the given all the power and abilities of an archangel, but only if you two are together."

Leah burrowed closer into Sam's side. "Sam, I'm scared. . ." She whispered softly. Sam's heart broke at the sound.

"You heard what Cas said. We are together so you have nothing to fear." Sam comforted her. "We really need to get out of here before your captor comes back. Come on, Cas, lets get out of here."

"I can't," Castiel said. "If I am gone, Gabriel will know there is someone else on the outside and he will know what you can do. You need to leave me here."

"Gabriel?" Leah paled. "He's the one we are up against."

"Well, sam knows him as the Trickster, but yes. He is the one you will have to face. And the longer we can keep him unaware of this bond, the more likely you will be able to rescue your friends."

"No, Cas, you will be in danger here." Leah protested.

"No, Leah, he is right. We will be back for you, I promise."

"I know," Cas said. "But before you go, I think when you are here I can reach Samantha. Stay long enough for me to speak to her and I will show you how to access the link so you can speak to her and hopefully find her soon."

They nodded and Castiel closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to call out the name his heart had been screaming since the moment he had been taken.

"Samantha!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Leah grasped Castiel's hands tightly and closed their eyes.

"This shouldn't take long," Cas said softly before they were pushed into a whirlpool, dark and silent. They were yanked from the present with a suddenness that stole their breath and suddenly they were standing in the room with Samantha.

"Samantha? Ahava?" Castiel whispered softly.

"Castiel! Oh thank god! I was so worried. Gabriel. . .and you screaming. . ."

"I am all right," Castiel soothed, stroking her hair. "I could not come to you, but I did greatly wish to do so."

Samantha wept into his neck. "He told me you had betrayed me, that you had killed my son. . .I was so afraid."

"Shh, all is not lost. Sam and Leah are still free. They will be coming for you. You just have to hold on, be strong and refuse Gabriel's offers." Castiel's fingers continued to sweep through her long dark hair. Sam and Leah stood in the background, unnoticed and forgotten, awkwardly trying not to look.

"No offence, but what can they do? I mean, you're an angel. . ."

"Trust me, I cannot tell you because Gabriel might be able to pluck it from your mind and I do not wish to remove the element of surprise. Just trust that I know the best way and this is it." Castiel simply held her to him. Samantha clung ferociously. "I must go soon," he whispered.

"No, I don't want to let you go."

"Samantha. . .Libi. . ."

"At least tell me what those words mean. You owe me that much before you leave me in the dark again."

Castiel smiled. "Ahava. . .beloved." He kissed her eyes tenderly. "Kelila. . .my beautiful one, my perfect one." His lips gently pressed to the end of her nose. "And Libi. . .my heart." He pressed her hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat. He leaned close, lips a breath away from touching and then sang quietly. "Reg'a lifneim shki'ah ani mechabek otach. Vachadur shel esh k'mo libi, tzolel venofel itach. Velifnei she'ani noge'a beterem z'rirach tavo'i vetagidi ani kuli shelcha."

"And that. . .what does that mean?" She asked softly.

"I will tell you," Castiel brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. "Someday when we are alone."

Samantha seemed to notice Sam and Leah there for the first time. She brushed the tears from her face. "You will hurry?" she asked. They nodded solemnly. "Good. I want this over and done. I want to hold my son in my arms and I want to be alone with this angel long enough for him to explain the things he says."

Leah stepped forward to give her friend a hug. Sam awkwardly followed, still tightly clasping Leah's hand. "We will be here for you in person as soon as we can. I know you are strong enough for the waiting."

"We really must go," Castiel interrupted. "The sooner we leave you now, thee sooner they can find you later."

"I know," Samantha said. "Be safe, all of you." They nodded and disappeared.

They immediately found themselves back in the warehouse. They released Castiel and he was returned instantly to his bonds.

"Go, go now," Castiel said. "I will be fine."

"We will be back for you," Sam said firmly. He and the angel had never been friends. In fact Castiel had always been cold with him, but he felt an uncharacteristic warmth flood through him as he looked at the angel, willing to give up his freedom and everything he cared about for the woman he loved.

Both Sam and Leah heaved a huge sigh of relief as they walked out the door. The air inside had been heavy and dark and it as if a weight had been lifted.

"What do you know," Sam said softly, looking back at the closed doors behind them. "The Tinman has a heart after all."

"I was just gonna say, the matchmaker in me has made me about a hundred and fifty million percent more determined to end this as quickly as possible. I don't want Samantha to miss out on a chance at an amazing love just cause we can't defeat one measly archangel. So, where to next, my wise and fearless leader?"

"We call Bobby again and see what he has in the way of locator spells. With our mojo powerup, we may just be able to get around Gabriel's cloaking device and figure out where everyone is being held."

"Let's go. I am right behind you," Leah looked up at Sam trustingly.

.~o()o~.

Nathan yawned and stretched and rolled out of bed before running into the kitchen where Mommy was making breakfast. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs, burying his head in her tummy.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she said, her voice was really happy sounding but she tried to make him stop hugging her so she could go to the fridge. He refused to let go.

"What's the matter," she asked, her forehead doing this funny scrunchy thing.

"Scary," he whispered, trying not to cry, but he could feel his cheeks getting wet anyway.

"You had a bad dream?" Mommy asked. Nathan nodded and tried to hug her really tight.

"It wasn't real," Mommy said, standing up and getting out the milk. "This is real. The Mommy in your dream was bad. She is not real. I am your real Mommy. Do you love your real Mommy?"

Nathan was scared. Why would his Mommy say that.

"Say you love me and that you belong to me," Mommy said, smiling big.

"Why?" Nathan asked. He knew he was being rude, but he was starting to think maybe this was a dream.

"Because I am your Mommy and I like to hear you say it," she smiled big at him but Nathan thought it looked fake.

"You can't fool me!" he shouted, kicking the fake mommy in the leg as hard as he could.

"Why you little. . ." the big smile went away and the person who wasn't his Mommy suddenly looked really mad.

"This is not true!" Nathan yelled. "I want my real Mommy! You can't take me away from her. I know this isn't real!"

The walls got all full of holes before turning back into the room he had been in before, the one that had all the toys. A different man stood in front of him. This man wasn't scared of him.

"Why would you pretend to be my Mommy?" Nathan asked, sticking out his tongue at the mean, ugly man.

The man looked at him like he was very sad. "I am sorry. Your mommy told me she didn't love you anymore and she didn't want to take care of you. She told me I could have you. I think you are a very special boy and I didn't want you to be sad so I pretended to be your mommy so you could still be happy."

Nathan thought about that and went down deep inside to where he could hear his heart beating, to the place where he could find his mommy's love. It was still there, as beautiful and big as always.

"You lie to me too much." Nathan yelled again. "Get out of my room. I want my real mommy, the mommy who really loves me!"

The man stood up and it looked like maybe there was a fire burning in his eyes. The man pulled his hand back and hit Nathan really hard. Nathan screamed. It hurt really bad.

"You are a bad boy. Bad boys get punished." the man said before turning around and going out the door.

Nathan crawled into his bed and cuddled under the covers. His cheek felt hot and tight and like his heart had moved into it and was beating really hard there instead. It was getting harder and harder to open his eye. Tears made it feel a little bit cooler and less owie so he didn't try to make himself stop crying.

Sometimes he yelled for his real mommy, but he couldn't remember what his angel did so he could go visit her. He cried for a long time before falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam called Bobby the moment they reached the Impala. From that moment, the discussion consisted of obscure rituals and rare herbs, many of which Leah had never heard. By the time they reached the hotel, Sam was mostly nodding and grunting in agreement. Finally, after numerous assurances that he would be careful and that he would get Dean back, Sam hung up.

He looked at Leah, a determined light burning in his eyes. "Its time to work a little magic. I intend to get everyone back by sundown."

They made a quick stop at the New Age store down town for the few things Sam couldn't find in the trunk of the Impala and ended up back in the motel room staring down at the ingredients and the symbols Sam had drawn in chalk on the table.

"You ready?" Sam asked softly.

Leah looked at him, eyes wide and a little dazed. "Everything else. . .your cleansing and fever. . .being invisible to those guards. . .even seeing through Gabriel's illusions to find Castiel. . .it all feels like something that happened to us. . .something beyond our control. . .but this. . ."

"I know, we are making it real. Saying that this is who we are from now on. You are afraid to take that step, to definitively leave the person you were behind and become the one the angels made you." Sam picked up her tiny hand in his and rubbed his thumb gently over the knuckles. "I would understand if you went back. I don't want to force you to become this."

Leah suddenly smiled. "You are a part of me now, Sam Winchester. I could no more leave you here than I could cut off my own leg. The angels bound us together, sure, but the foundation was already there. This. . .change, its scary as hell, but it also gives us the ability to do some great good. I'm terrified, but I want this and I want you."

Sam let out the breath he was holding and laughed suddenly. "Thank God! I was terrified you were going to listen to me!"

Leah looked down at the table, seeing everything laid out in preparation to find their friends. "No more wasting time. I'm in, really in, now and forever, and I'll seal it with a kiss." she stood on her tiptoes and Sam bent his neck and their lips brushed, short and sweet and determined.

"Now that's settled. Let's begin. You clear on everything that needs to happen?"

Leah nodded and they stood on either side of the table, hands clasped across the top. Together, they picked up the lighter and lit the four candles at the corners of the symbols drawn there. A large brass bowl stood in the center. They chanted in unison, Leah faltering and looking at the paper where the words were written, Sam confidently and loudly. Together they reached for each of the ingredients and sprinkled them in the bowl, before finally reaching for a large jug of water. They poured it until it sat level with the top of the bowl. They let go long enough to grab the map of Kansas and unfolded it over the bowl. Each of them holding two corners, they placed the map carefully on the surface the water. The water instantly soaked and disintegrated the map, leaving one tiny section floating on the surface.

Sam carefully picked it up. "Williamstown, Kansas. That's only about fifteen minutes from here. But why would he take them there? It has like three streets. There are no big buildings. Its hardly more than an expanded farm."

"Well, Castiel said Gabriel is the Trickster. If he is keeping them captive in a room, he doesn't need a lot of space to perpetuate his illusion. If this is as tiny a place as you say, he probably thinks we would never suspect it. He will hopefully be lulled into a false sense of security and not be expecting us. This is good, Sam." Leah grinned up at him.

"We are completely and utterly insane, you know that, right?" Sam chuckled down at her.

"Well, I have always been a little crazy. This is just the natural progression." Leah smirked.

"Well, if I have to go crazy, at least I'm going with you," Sam sighed.

"I thought we decided not to waste any more time," Leah tugged Sam toward the door. "We can discuss our plan in the car, but now is the time for action. When this is over, we can ditch our friends, get our own room and then we can really let the crazy out, but for know, we have work to do."

"Alright, my love, crazy bastard reporting for duty, looking forward to fighting and even dying at the side of the woman he shall love for all eternity." Sam followed her out the door.

"Barf," Leah grimaced. "Has anyone told you lately what a mushy gushy sap you are?"

"Takes one to know one!" Sam pulled the door shut and soon the sound of the Impala faded into the distance, heading toward Williamstown, Kansas as fast as her engine would take her.

.~o()o~.

Shelby woke slowly, rubbing at her eyes, they were gummy and felt glued together . Her nose was plugged and her head throbbed with every moment.

"That's what I get for crying myself to sleep," she muttered to herself. "Huh, baby?" she spoke to her still flat stomach. "Is it all mommy's fault? I guess you miss daddy too." She held her hand protectively over her stomach. "Its ok, baby. We will get him back. I promise you."

The room was suddenly flooded with brilliant light. Gabriel stepped over and stood in front of her.

Shelby took one look at him and couldn't stop the words that popped out of her mouth. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Gabriel looked down at himself, at the short brown pants, white knee high socks and brown clod-hopper shoes. He looked up further at the canary-yellow shirt and the brown and pink argyle sweater vest. He pulled brown bowler hat off his head and looked at it too, then shrugged. "These are my courting clothes. The last time I fell in love and chose to woo a lady, these were the clothes I wore. Might I add that I was quite successful? She thought me so dashing in this outfit. The yellow really brings out the colour in my eyes. Do you not think it an excellent choice for our outing?"

"Maybe if you were courting Big Bird," Shelby muttered. "Wait. . .outing?"

"You and I are going on a picnic. Just you, me and the sunshine. We can snuggle together on the blanket and share a plate, feeding each other delightful morsels with our fingers." His voice got low in an attempt to be seductive. "I even have chocolate covered strawberries. Beautiful music will play and you will look into my eyes and realize that this is it for you, that you will never feel the need to look at another man as long as you live."

"You're dreaming if you think I will go anywhere with you, much less on your creepy picnic!" Shelby shouted, pushing him away.

"If you come with me, I will let you see Dean."

Shelby turned, her heart in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, he won't see you of course, but you can see for yourself that he is all right, that I haven't hurt him, the only pain I have inflicted is that which will make him stronger. Of course, all this is assuming you still want to see him after our delightful lunch."

Shelby glared at him. "I don't know the women that you used to date, but I don't change my mind that easily."

"We shall see," Gabriel smirked. He held out his hand gallantly. "Your carriage awaits." Shelby looked at him in disgust, fixed a picture of Dean in her mind, and slowly placed her hand in his.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriel was skipping ahead of Shelby, flinging wildflowers madly about and swinging the picnic basket with joyful abandon. He occasionally returned to her side to heap her arms with more of the flowers he seemed to pull out of nowhere. Finally, they reached the bank of a small creek and he spread the the red and white checkered blanket on the lush green grass.

"Have a seat, fair maiden and partake of the bounty which I shall set before thee," Gabriel spread a variety of dishes around on the blanket. There were several thick ham sandwiches, deviled eggs, a heaping fruit platter and assorted veggies and dip, a positively sinful looking three layer chocolate cake mounded with strawberries and whipped cream and thick chocolate frosting. Sitting in the very center of the delicious spread were the promised chocolate covered strawberries.

"I'm not feeling especially hungry," Shelby said coolly. "Tell me, how long are you planning to be out here."

Gabriel's smiling face transformed into a scowl. "It is not enough to simply attend. If you want to see Dean, you need to participate, make an effort to enjoy yourself." The pleasant smile once again took over his face. "Strawberry?" He picked up a large, juicy berry from the plate and held it out toward her.

Shelby reached out her hand to take it from him, but Gabriel shook his head, brow furrowing in displeasure and he refused to relinquish the strawberry until she leaned forward to eat it from his hand.

Juice dripped down her chin and she was sure chocolate was smearing on her lips but she managed to choke it down, holding the picture of Dean before her in her mind, reminding her to persevere.

Gabriel leaned forward and brought his lips to hers, gently cleaning the chocolate from her mouth. Shelby submitted, her longing for Dean overcoming her disgust. Before long, she could no longer taste the chocolate or the fruit, just the bitterness of salt and she realized she was crying.

Gabriel pulled back and tenderly cupped the side of her face. "There, see, the beauty of our kiss has brought you to tears. Are you seeing the light yet, my precious one?"

Shelby hiccuped, trying to hold back the sob, and didn't respond.

Gabriel piled a plate high with food and handed it to her. Shelby took it and began to eat, if only because when her mouth was full, she couldn't be forced to talk.

Gabriel ate nothing, taking the opportunity to watch each mouthful as it travelled to her mouth, staring at her as if he had never seen a woman before.

Finally, she could not bring herself to stuff in another bite, even to save herself from conversation and she set her plate on the blanket beside her and looked at Gabriel evenly. "I've eaten, now what?"

Gabriel smiled and conjured an acoustic guitar out of thin air. "Now comes the moment where I win you forever. I wrote this for you, my darling." Gabriel strummed the guitar and a thin, reedy warbling came from his mouth.

_"Oh Shelby, my love,_

_My pure white dove_

_You came from up above,_

_To be my one true love._

_Oh darling, its true_

_That I love you_

_And when I am so blue_

_To you I'll be true._

_Our love will blossum_

_Not like a possum_

_No, not a single possum,_

_But like a flower blossum._

_You are my sweet flower_

_And this I do vow-er_

_Your enemies to devour_

_So our love can flower._

_And as for precious Dean_

_You'll learn he is mean_

_And he will sure scream_

_As he falls down a ravine._

_Not a real ravine_

_But as he loses everyone he loves_

_And plunges this world into despair_

_It'll feel like it._

_Just give me some time_

_I've quite run out of rhymes_

_Green fruit is a lime_

_I'll pick you some Thyme._

_Oh Shelby, my love,_

_My pure white dove_

_You came from up above,_

_To be my one true lo-o-o-o-o-ve."_

Gabriel finished with a flourish, holding the last note until his lungs were quite empty. Then he looked at Shelby with pathetic hopefulness in his eyes. "Is it enough? Have I replaced Winchester in your heart?"

Shelby didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Please," she asked softly. "Can I just see him now?"

Gabriel stood, his face thunderous. "What do I need to do to win you?"

And Shelby had enough. "You can't do anything! You imprisoned Dean. You kidnapped Samantha and Nathan. You plan to kill everyone I love. My baby is going to grow up without a father. And for what, so you can start some stupid apocalypse? Because you have some vision of seeing the world cleansed?"

"You make me sound so cruel. . .so petty. I am not the monster here."

"Then explain it to me. Tell me why I should take your side."

"BECAUSE I WANT TO GO BACK!" Gabriel yelled. "I want to go back," he repeated, softer. "I miss my brothers. I miss my father. They are so focused on this end of the world thing. They think I am against them, they would never accept me back in heaven, unless I succeed where they have failed and bring it on myself. Then earth and heaven will be united and all the good people will live in heaven with God and I will be welcomed back with open arms and all sin, all abomination will be destroyed and there will never again be anything to come between me and my family again."

"You don't need me," Shelby said. "Why don't you let me go?"

"Because I refuse to spend eternity alone," a tear slipped down Gabriel's cheek.

"There must be another way," Shelby spoke softly, reaching out a hand to the angel's shoulder.

Gabriel's face hardened, as if carved in stone. "No, there is no other way. The apocalypse must happen as scheduled. And as for you, I won't take your pity. . ." Gabriel's voice became impossibly darker. "but I will have your love. Come, it is time to return. You will see Dean again, long enough to see him break."


	19. Chapter 19

Sam pulled over just outside the tiny town of Williamstown, KA.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Leah said. "This is even smaller than the town I grew up in. How does Gabriel think he can stay hidden here?"

"Trickster, remember," Sam said shortly, scanning the houses he could see as he looked down main street. "Illusions are his specialty. Keep holding onto me so we can see through them."

Leah clutched Sam's arm, then released him a few seconds later before grasping him again right away. After she repeated this motion a few more times, Sam looked down at her confused. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking to see if something changes," she said absently, carefully scrutinizing every house they could see from their vantage point.

"Good idea," Sam praised. "Have you noticed anything."

"Maybe, not sure. I think we need to get closer."

"I don't think we should take the car through town. It's really conspicuous." Sam said, reaching for the door handle.

"And 6"4' of moptop with a shotgun isn't? He's going to see us coming no matter what. He's not stupid, but maybe in his arrogance he will let us get close enough to take him out before he discovers. . .what we are. It will hopefully be quicker this way."

"You're right, of course. I am just worried that when he sees us coming, he will cut his losses, kill them all and run."

"We are not going to let that happen, Sam. We are a good team. You know how I know?" when he shook his head, she continued. "Because we are two people who are constantly becoming prey to our emotions and falling apart because of it, but we never do it at the same time. I'll be strong for you, you be strong for me and we will make it. I know we will."

"Fair enough," said Sam, pulling away from the shoulder of the road and slowly driving into town. They watched out their windows silently, Leah keeping up a steady rhythm of hold and release on Sam's arm. The first time driving through they came up with nothing and turned around to make a second pass, eyes straining to look through windows and into dark garages.

"There," Leah said. "It has to be that one." She pointed to a quaint little white house on the corner. "There is a woman doing dishes at the kitchen window, but when I let go of you, she disappears and all the flowers die."

Sam pulled over and they climbed out. They detoured to the trunk for the holy oil and then walked up to the front door of the little country cottage, fingers laced together and sides brushing and no one stopped them.

Sam reached for the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. "I don't think he was expecting visitors," he quipped before entering the dark doorway.

Leah tripped on the doorjamb, losing contact with Sam for just an instant and they both caught a glimpse of yet another hallway stretching into the distance. "I guess its a little bigger on the inside."

They walked through the simply furnished living room and kitchen without being challenged by anyone. "Maybe this is just a decoy," Leah said. "Maybe he is in another house."

"No, he has to be here. It reeks of angel. Can't you smell it?"

"I didn't know angel had a smell."

"I don't think I ever noticed it before, but there is no doubt in my mind that is what I smell now."

Leah sniffed cautiously and was struck with a peculiar fragrance of sun-ripened wheat, static electricity and freshly cut grass and knew he was right.

Sam kicked open the first door in the hallway past the kitchen and rushed inside, careful to keep Leah shielded behind him. The room was extravagant at the very least and everything in it was grossly ostentatious. A flat screen TV filled the one wall and shelves of DVDs filled another. The bed was huge and made with sheets of fine Egyptian cotton and a fluffy feather duvet. There were fresh flowers in vases and tables covered in expensive chocolate.

"Why can we see this one?" Leah asked in a tiny voice. "Is our power waning? Is he taking it from us?"

"None of this is illusion," Sam said curiously. "Now why would he bother carting all this here when he could just create it from his mind? I guess this must be his bedroom."

Leah saw something on the floor and pulled Sam over before bending to pick up a simple bracelet made of neon beads. "This is Shelby's. She has like a dozen of these on each wrist at all times. I think this must be her room. Now why do you suppose he would go to all this trouble for a simple prisoner?"

"Who can understand the mind of a Trickster/Archangel? I only hope we find Dean in a place like this."

"Lets keep looking. I hope he didn't take them and run," Leah glanced up at Sam, biting her lower lip worriedly.

"He has no reason to run from us. He doesn't think we are a threat. Maybe he is letting her visit Dean. I don't know, but we have to keep looking."

"Lead on, mon capitane," Leah clutched Sam's arm a little harder.

The second door was a tiny bathroom, decorated with yellow ducks and plump goldfish and faded blue tile. They moved on quickly.

The third door was locked and the doorknob was icy to the touch. When Leah let go of Sam for a moment to brush her hair from her face, they saw the door had also been chained.

"Glad those aren't real," Sam smiled as he raised his leg and gave one powerful kick, practically tearing the door off its hinges.

They stepped in and until their eyes began to adjust, all they could see was their breath, hanging in the frozen air in front of them. A small groan came from the floor in front of them and their eyes adjusted enough to see a slumped figure on the floor.

"Dean," Sam cried out, recognizing the shape of the shoulders and the sound of the groan, small though it was. He stepped away from Leah, kneeling beside his brother on the floor.

"S'cold, S'mmy," Dean pushed out through blue, frozen lips.

"Yeah man, I am going to get you out of here. Just hold on," Sam worked around his brother, pulling off his sweater and wrapping it around his brothers frame.

"S'really you this time? Thought it was you before. He killed you. S'not real."

"You are right, Dean. It wasn't real. I am fine. Leah's here too."

Leah finally found the lightswitch and came and knelt beside Dean. He reached out his hand for hers and she grabbed it and squeezed. He pulled her hand to his face and scrutinized her scar like he had never seen it before and then struggled to a sitting position and pulled her into a hug.

Sam left them for a moment before gripping Dean's shoulder tightly. "Let's get you out of here, big brother."

Leah stepped back a little as Sam helped Dean to his feet, not wanting to get in the way. Dean was a little unsteady and confused from the cold, but not badly injured.

"Shelby," Dean murmured. "She's here. Have to find her. . .have to find my baby."

"It's ok, Dean, your car is right outside and we will find Shelby, I promise. I just need to put you somewhere safer," Sam put extra effort into making his voice soothing.

"Shelby. . .Baby. . .Have to know they're alright," Dean was struggling a little, voice rising in panic.

Sam hauled him a little closer, Dean's face dropping to his shoulder. "Its alright. I'll take care of it. Just trust me."

"Well isn't this just totally adorable," A voice came from behind them and they turned to see Gabriel standing in the open doorway, dressed like an insane chickadee but with a stony look of malice on his face.

Sam and Leah looked at each other desperately, suddenly painfully aware of every foot of space between them. Sam flung out his free hand and Leah lunged for it and within a moment, they were frozen in midair, fingers inches away from touching and completely powerless.


	20. Chapter 20

Leah watched in terror as Sam was torn away from her with a flick of Gabriel's hand. Almost before she could blink, he was slammed up against, air whooshing from his lungs at the impact. His eyes fluttered close, dazed from the heavy blow and it was only with great difficulty that he held onto consciousness. Dean collapsed without the support of his brother. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean was out cold.

It wasn't til a minute later that Leah realized she was screaming. She closed her mouth abruptly when she looked over and realized Gabriel was almost doubled over in laughter.

"What's the matter, little girl, did I give Prince Charming a booboo?" Gabriel scoffed. Sam's face started to turn blue as Gabriel's hold on him tightened.

"Please, stop, don't hurt him." Leah cried.

"Aw, how sweet. Do you think your pleading face will soften my heart? Let me guess, you want me to spare your boyfriend because you 'wuv him.'" Gabriel said sarcastically. Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. "Does love keep air in his lungs when I choke it out of him? Does love keep his brains from leaking out his ears when I shatter his skull?" Sam's head fell forward a little before another careless hand gesture from Gabriel made it hit the wall with a sickening crack, breaking Sam's tenuous hold with awareness.

"Will love keep his heart beating when I tear it from his chest?" He strode, hand outstretched, to where Sam was hanging against the wall. He placed his palm on the left side of Sam's chest and began to dig his fingers in. Sam roused from his stupor long enough for his face to contort in agony.

"YOU BASTARD!" Leah shouted at him. "STOP! STOP! Please...just stop," her voice trailed away into a whisper. Maybe my love isn't strong enough to keep you from hurting him, but that doesn't mean its worthless.

So, what, if you could go back in time and do this all again, you would, even knowing it would still end right here like this? I know you humans. I have been watching you, intervening in your lives, for ceturies. You are selfish. You are afraid of pain and suffering. Love makes the world go round. Its beautiful and sacred and completely beyond your human capabilities. You say you love him, but you don't even know what love is," Gabriel sneered.

Do you?" Leah asked defiantly. "Why would you be so determined to trample all over our love if you are such a big believer. You think love failed you and now you're bitter, unable to see the possibility that others may have found what you have lost."

"You don't know what you are talking about. I have loved far deeper and far more pure than any feeling your pathetic human mind could conjure."

"If you truly believed in love, you would let me go to him. If you truly knew its beauty, you wouldn't deny our human attempt to strive for something better. Please...I am begging you, Gabriel. Please let me hold him one more time."

Gabriel laughed. "You have definitely been hanging out with the Winchesters for far too long. This is more of their thing, begging and pleading and giving up everything for the other, no rationality, no thought for the future, just sacrificing everything."

"If you truly knew what love is, you would know that it isn't always rational. Gabriel, you have been away from heaven for too long. I think you have forgotten what is important. Please...just give me 5 minutes."

Gabriel sighed. "I give up. I failed 'talking to brick walls' in angel school. You have three minutes, starting now." Leah was able to move again. Sam slid down the wall, limp and boneless. Leah ran to his side and cradled his head in her lap. He was completely nonresposive.

"Sam?" she whispered. "Sam wake up." She was helpless to stop the tears streaking her cheeks. His breathing was shallow and labored and he didn't even twitch when she pulled him closer to her. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, wishing she could take it all away. She felt a warmth radiating from her chest and Sam's breath deepened and steadied to match her own. She concentrated harder, begging and pleading internally for him to wake up. A moment later, he moaned and began to stir.

Leah held him still, hiding his growing alertness from Gabriel's watching eye.

"Time is up," Gabriel said. "Can you die satisfied now?"

"Yeah," Sam answered from Leah's arms, his voice shaky at first, but slowly growing stronger. He slowly got to his feet. "I think that was enough."

Gabriel raised one eyebrow. "How are you not a gibbering mess right now? I shook your brains hard enough to make an omelet."

"Just lucky, I guess," Sam said grimly, standing with his arm across Leah's shoulders. She needed to take less of his weight every second.

Gabriel shrugged. "No matter. This time, I'll crack your melon wide open. There will be nothing left of that fine mind but a mess of gray slime on the floor." He snapped his fingers and nothing happened. Sam and Leah stood there, facing him together. Gabriel tried again, and a third time.

"Oops, guess your mojo is broken," Sam smirked.

"That's impossible," Gabriel whispered, backing up a little.

"Actually, no its not," Leah spoke calmly. "I guess love changes things after all."

"You can't hurt me," Gabriel said. "You may have enough power to stop me from hurting you, but the moment you let go of each other, I will destroy you."

Sam strode forward, holding Leah's hand in his left, and slammed his right fist into Gabriel's face. Gabriel slumped to the ground, out cold.

.~o()o~.

Castiel was bound by invisible chains, and then he wasn't. He wobbled for a little while before regaining his eqilibrium, then taking a deep breath, he teleported out of the warehouse. Besides, the lifting of the ban on his powers he could sense the degradation of Gabriel's and, for the first time sincethe nightmare had started, he could sense Samantha and Nathan.

He went to Nathan first, creeping quietly into the room where he slept, and picked him up. Nathan's face was streaked with tears and snot and his eye was nearly swollen shut. Nathan stirred and whimpered, getting ready to fight his way free.

"Hush, my son," Castiel whispered. "Its me. You're safe. I will take you to your mother." He planted a soft kiss on Nathan's bruised cheek, healing it instantly. Nathan trustingly wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and went back to sleep.

Amidst the sound of flapping, Castiel arrived in the room where Samantha was being held. It was dark in the cell. He brought a light into being. At first, it was too much and she covered her eyes. But Nathan chose that moment to wake up fully.

"Mommy?" he asked sleepily. "Is that you?"

Samantha was across the room in an instant, taking her baby from Castiel's arms. At first she couldn't do anything but hold him close, eyes closed, tears flowing. Then she checked every inch of him for injury and once she was satisfied he was ok, she allowed herself to breath again. She threw her arms around Castiel, squishing Nathan between them.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You are my heart. You are my soul. I could do no less," Castiel murmured, holding her close. He tipped her chin up until she was looking into his eyes. "I love you Samantha."

"I love you too," she replied, face flooded with incandescent joy.

Castiel pulled Samantha and Nathan closer to him and with a quick flutter, they left behind their place of imprisonment.


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel dropped Samantha and Nathan off at the hotel room and disappeared to find Sam, Dean and Leah. It was a strange sight that met his eyes when he found them. Sam and Leah had their arms wrapped tightly around each other, swaying with exhaustion. Dean was gradually coming back to consciousness and Gabriel was sprawled awkwardly on the floor by the wall, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and still dressed in his ridiculous yellow courting clothes.

"Are you all well?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered, being the only one currently capable of coherent conversation. "I don't know how long Gabriel will be out and I don't know what the limitations of our power are so we need to do something with him. Is there anywhere you can take him?"

"I will take him to heaven. Someone will deal with him there. Michael and Raphael will know what to do, or perhaps Father will take an interest. They were always very close." Castiel reached down and touched Gabriel on the forehead and they were both gone. The room took a collective gasp of relief. Sam reached down and hoisted a now mostly conscious Dean to his feet.

"Come on, bro, let's go find your girlfriend."

"Shelby?" Dean asked, still kind of foggy.

"That would be the one," Sam chuckled, exhausted.

"And baby?" Dean asked more urgently, grabbing a fistful of Sam's jacket.

"Your car is fine. We had it the whole time. Gabriel never even touched it," Sam said calmly, only rolling his eyes a little bit.

"No," Dean said. Sam was confused, but it seemed Dean had run out of words in his concussed vocabulary and said no more, just shakily tried to push Sam away and head out the door.

"Whoa, slow down before you fall down. We'll find her."

They went back to the well-furnished room they had found before and this time there was a small figure huddled in the center of the extravagant bed.

"Shelby?" Dean whispered hoarsely. She sat up immediately, tearstained face transforming into joy.

"Dean!" she was off the bed and in his arms in an instant.

"Shelby!" Dean caught her and stumbled, almost going down. "I thought you were dead. I thought our baby was dead."

"We're both fine. He made sure we weren't hurt."

"I imagined him torturing you. It nearly drove me mad," Dean cradled her face in his hands.

"The worst I had to endure was a 'romantic' picnic and a horrendous love ballad written and performed by the Archangel himself."

Sam snorted from behind them. "That's bad enough."

Dean and Shelby remembered they had an audience and turned around, Dean smirking, Shelby blushing.

"So…" Leah asked. "Baby?"

Shelby blushed even harder. "Surprise! Gabriel told us and we have no reason to think he lied."

"Congratulations!" Leah hugged the pair. Sam joined in.

Dean quickly grew uncomfortable being the center of attention. "Ok, knock it off. I don't do group hugs. And all I'm interested in right now is making sure that Sam didn't destroy my car."

"Relax, the Impala is fine, Dean." Sam groaned.

"She better be. If there is even one scratch on her, I will be taking it out of your ass."

.~o()o~.

With a rush of air, Castiel appeared back in the room with Samantha and Nathan. "It's done," he said softly and opened his arms for Samantha to rush into them.

Samantha dissolved into tears. Nathan clung to Castiel's leg and for a moment, there was nothing but silence.

At last, Samantha drew back with a nervous giggle. "So what happens now?"

Castiel smiled down at her. "You go home. You take Nathan home. You go back to your job. You put Nathan into school when he is old enough and you live a normal, safe life. I can't promise no one will every try to come after you again, but I can make sure you are always protected. Someone will always be watching you."

"Well there's that, but I also wanted to know…what happens to you?" Samantha looked tearfully up into his eyes.

"I don't understand what you are asking. I stay the same as always. I remain your son's guardian, although I admit that I may have to delegate some of my responsibilities on earth in order to deal with the one's in heaven. I promise you that your son will not be without a guardian angel," Castiel looked at her quizzically.

"And what about us?" she whispered.

"Well, I love you. I will continue to watch over you. I still do not understand what you are asking me. My love will not change simply because I do not see you face-to-face. Father has asked me to be a key figure in the rehabilitation of Gabriel so I will have more responsibilities in heaven, but I am an angel. My love does not change."

"You're leaving me?" Samantha wept.

"No, I simply must return our relationship to one much closer to that of the past. I will still be simply a prayer away."

No…Castiel…please. You can't do this to me. I want you to stay with me…to be with me. I want us to be a family. You know that Nathan needs a father. And I…I need a man to walk beside me; to lie beside me in my bed; to grow old with. We can be together forever. Why are you throwing this away?" Samantha clutched at his trench coat, pulling him closer.

"Ahava, you know love in only one fashion. It is time for you to learn another. Someday, God willing, we can experience all the breadth of love, but for now we must wait. For now, we can have a oneness of soul and I promise you it is good and then later, when we can finally be one in body, it will be so much sweeter. This is falling in love as God intended it. I will be so happy to experience it with you," Castiel tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's not enough," Samantha whispered, a single tear falling. She reached up and pulled him close to her, kissing him passionately, working her way from his lips to his neck and down his throat. His tie was off and thrown behind her in a matter of seconds and his buttons were undone by skilful fingers from one breath to the next.

Castiel placed his hands on hers, stilling her fingers one button from the bottom of his shirt. "We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"For one, your son."

"Just use your angel powers to magic up something to keep him entertained in the bathroom for an hour or two. Its nothing he hasn't experienced before. He'll be fine," Her voice sharpened as she reached for his fly.

"That is one reason, but not the greatest one," he trapped her hands again. "I have watched you for so long and I have seen the men in your life. Each one flies by so fast with barely time for you to lie with him before he is gone. I promised to myself that I would never be that man, that I would be the one to show you what love truly is."

Samantha grabbed him firmly, massaging; her voice was low and full of heat. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll never say another word."

Castiel gasped, his eyes closing for a moment, "You know that would be a lie. You can feel how much I want you but please, just trust me. This is a better way. I am not like your other boyfriends."

Samantha stepped back swiftly, her voice gone cold and her eyes hard. "I was afraid of that. I think you've been spending too much time with the Winchester's. You just can't seem to play your part."

She pulled a lighter out from behind her back and dropped it onto the carpet. He only had long enough to look into her eyes, proud and strong, before her face was hidden by a sheet of holy flame.


	22. Chapter 22

"Samantha, what are you doing?" Castiel asked dangerously. "Let me out of here. I cannot be to you what you want if you imprison me."

"You'll be whatever I say. I will not lose now, not so close to the end of the game."

Castiel quickly began to recite an exorcism but Samantha only laughed in his face.

"I'm not possessed, Castiel. This is all me, 100% Samantha, the same girl you've been kissing and holding and loving ever since we met," Samantha smirked at him.

"If you are that Samantha, then I know you. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I know you will see reason and let me return to heaven to do my job. Put out this fire."

"You really have no idea, do you?" Samantha laughed.

"Mommy?" Nathan tugged at his mother's jeans.

"Go away, Nathan. Mommy is busy," Samantha pushed him away.

"This isn't Samantha. She might be angry at me, but she would never push her son away. Where is she, you monster?" Castiel shouted.

"I am right where I have always been. You just finally get to look past the layers. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to hide things from an angel. Every thought had to be hidden but the one's I wanted you to see. I had to form friendships, I had to love the Winchester spawn," she shot a glare at Nathan. "I never wanted children, but it was all part of the plan."

"What plan? What are you talking about?"

"Shh, Castiel. Don't fight me. You're playing with the big boys now."

.~o()o~.

Shelby nearly ran them all off the road on the way back to Lawrence. She was the only one even remotely fit to drive and even she was completely overcome by exhaustion. By the time she pulled up outside the hotel, the other three were asleep. She sat there for a moment, trying to summon the energy to wake them all and, for a moment, considered just crashing in the car til morning.

She looked into the backseat where Sam and Leah were crammed and knew she couldn't leave them there. They were all tangled up in each other and she knew they would be sore in the morning. Dean had his head leaned back so far she thought it might break and a string of drool was sliding out of his open mouth. She poked him first.

"Just lemme sleep in th'car," Dean muttered, readjusting his position.

"You'll thank me when you wake up in a real bed. Come on, love. Once we get in the room you can crash for as long as you want." She reached into the back and shook Sam and Leah awake. Their reactions were just as groggy as Dean's, but they soon managed to unwind themselves from the back seat.

Leah yawned so wide that she felt her jaw crack. "I just want to run over to Samantha's room, make sure she is actually here and safe."

"We'll come with you," Sam said. "I think we could all do with the reassurance. Plus, I don't intend to let you out of my sight for a good long while."

Leah smiled and leaned into his side, closing her eyes and savouring his warmth. "Let's go quick, before I fall asleep standing up."

They paused outside the door, looking at the flickering light through the window.

"Is that?…" Leah's voice trailed off.

"FIRE!" Sam shouted, kicking in the door. All four poured into the room, Sam and Dean drawing their weapons, then they stood still, unsure what to make of the scene in front of them.

"By all means, come in. You should shut the door though. We don't want any unwanted guests."

"Samantha, what's going on?" Leah asked. "The fire extinguisher is in the corner. Who did this to Cas?"

"Honestly, I will never cease to be surprised by the stupidity of humans. I did this and I have no intention to put it out and unless you want your pet angel burning out your retinas as he dies, you will all stand down." She pulled Castiel's angel sword from behind her back and brandished it menacingly.

"Put that down, Samantha, you have no idea what that thing can do," Sam said soothingly, hand outstretched.

"Actually, I know exactly what it can do and I promise you I will use it on him if you do not STAND. DOWN. NOW."

"You're not Samantha; what have you done with her?" Shelby asked boldly.

"Why does everyone think I am someone else. I promise you, I am exactly the same person I was when I woke up this morning. Except for the fact that this morning, everything was going according to plan and now everything is ruined."

The whole room lapsed into stunned silence. Leah glanced over to the bed and saw Nathan engulfed in the covers, only his terrified eyes peeping out. She tried to send him some reassurance but she wasn't sure if it was working.

"Do you have any idea how long I have worked on this? How many details had to be worked out precisely. Do you know how many future paths we had to plot hundreds of years into the future just to make sure that we would succeed?"

"Are you working for Lucifer?" Sam hissed.

"Lucifer? Don't make me laugh, sweetie. Lucifer is small potatoes. I work for the ones who come after. Castiel, you've heard of a place called purgatory. In one of your alternate futures, Lucifer is defeated and sent back into hell. Michael is pulled in with him. Castiel starts a war, wanting to be the one to fill the void and he starts playing with fire. Castiel opens a gate to purgatory and releases the Leviathan and the Leviathan eat you. The world is full of my kind and out glorious reign begins."

"You're lying. No one can open purgatory," Castiel growled.

"That's where you are wrong. Now, about 25 years ago, some meddling psychic saw this future and instead of building a bomb shelter to wait it out, she prayed for your redemption, Sam. She prayed that God would send an answer. God sent Leah, designed to be your partner in every way and the instrument to your cleansing.

"I came to Swift Current to prevent you from meeting, but the binding put upon you two was too great, and that is when I came up with plan B; a child of the right lineage with the blood to contain Lucifer. I lured John to follow you to the hunt and I made him give me a child, Nathan, one half Winchester, the other, perhaps not fed on demon blood, but a monster all the same."

"What are you?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"I'm one of them, a purgatory native. I may not be one of the ruling class, but I have power. I wanted the apocalypse to continue and for Nathan to be the vessel of Lucifer. Gabriel and I go way back. I promised him he could go back home if he helped me, the stupid fool. So I planned this camping trip, both to bring everyone one together in one place and also to set in motion my own plans.

"The Apocalypse was to play out as normal. I even intended to help you stop it, while working my way into Castiel's heart. Then, when Lucifer was back in the cage, I could persuade Castiel to start that war. He would be motivated by love and loyalty to do things that pride and duty would never bring him to. But you screwed the whole thing up. So, if Castiel won't stay and do this out of love, he will be forced to do it. You can't stop me. No one can." Samantha laughed.

"There are so many times that we have stepped forward and persevered against the odds. What's one more?" Sam asked softly.

"Not this time," Samantha sneered. "We found our own psychics. We have explored all future's. Do you know where you end up? You crack, Sam. Every moment of torture or sadness, every piece of guilt or fear, becomes too much for you. You go insane, slowly and painfully, while your brother drinks himself to death and everyone you love dies around you. At the end, you are alone, slipping swiftly into madness until your heart gives out. It doesn't matter what brings you to that place, its different every time, but that is always where you end up. That, Sam Winchester, is your true destiny."

"Why me?" asked Castiel, still trapped by the flames.

"The Winchester's have made you human, able to make your own decisions. You are no one's lackey and so no one can force you to act in obedience to heaven. And you are strong, but not too strong. You are strong enough to draw in all the souls from purgatory, but you are not strong enough to keep them. Eventually, they will burn through your vessel and they will be free.

"But I am sick of explaining myself to you. It's great to get it all out after playing that part for so long. You have no idea how hard it is to be all sweet and innocent, even in my thought, when all I really want to do is tear your heart out. But now, Castiel, it is time. We will be opening that gate and you will be taking those souls, whether you want to or not," she stepped forward, readying the angel sword.

"Wait, " Leah asked softly. "Were you ever truly my friend?"

Sam's face went impossible colder. "I don't even know the meaning of the word. If we were friends, I wouldn't kill you the moment I left the building. But I can't have any of you following me and stopping me once again, so this time, it's goodbye," and Samantha stretched her hand out and reached toward Castiel.


	23. Chapter 23

"Stop!" Sam shouted, lunging forward and latching onto Samantha's arm.

Samantha looked at him in scorn and ignored him entirely. She strengthened her grip on Castiel's angel sword and smirked. Sam hauled off and punched her in the face but it didn't even faze her. She turned and backhanded him, sending him flying and his head smacking hard on the nightstand on his way to the floor.  
"Sam," Leah cried out.

"Shut up, Bitch," Samantha snarled. "Wait your turn. You'll all be dead soon. The teeny little bump on his head won't even bother him once I cut it off…his head, not the bump." She turned back to the trapped angel. "Last chance, Castiel. Come with me now or die. I'll even let them live, so long as you don't fight me on anything ever again."

Castiel looked at her, sorrow carved into every line on his face. "You ask me to betray everything I have ever loved or lived for. But what's even worse, you made me fall in love with a lie. Maybe I'm an angel and can heal every one of my vessel's wounds, but my heart is my own and I cannot mend it if it is broken."

"That was a simple yes or no question. I didn't ask for your life story. Enough stalling, all of you! It's time to end this." She began to step forward toward the ring of holy fire before second guessing herself, not wanting to get too close. She drew her arm back and threw the sword at Castiel, nearly too fast to follow. Shelby screamed as the sword approached the trapped angel, heading straight for his heart.

Castiel was suddenly completely calm, the world slowing down to a crawl as his friends panicked around him. He reached out and grabbed the blade, mere millimetres from his chest wall.

Before Samantha even realized the tables had turned, he tossed the sword to Dean. Dean took one long stride, arm already swinging, and famed the blade through her throat. She coughed and choked, black ooze bubbling up and spattering out of her mouth with each hack. Her face contorted with rage and she refused to go down, lunging at Castiel through the flames, harsh wheezes the only sound she could make as she attempted to scream through her punctured voice box.

Leah remembered that Nathan was still huddled under the covers, watching. She sat on the bed in front of him, blocking the view. Nathan latched on to her, trembling and crying and confused. She hid his face in her chest and covered his ears so he wouldn't have to see his mother die.

Castiel caught Samantha with no little effort, staggering and almost falling back into the flames. She reached back and yanked the sword out of her throat, the hole sealing over as soon as it was removed, leaving nothing but an ugly scar.

"You can't kill me," she whispered, spitting into Castiel's face. "I can't die." She raised the sword over her head and sent it plunging toward his heart. Castiel caught her wrist but her sword was once again right where he did not want it, pressing up against his chest. "I'm strong, Castiel. I'm old and I have at least two ways to kill you right here."  
Sam and Dean pulled out their guns and emptied their clips. Samantha just laughed. "I did mention that I can't die, didn't I?"

Castiel tightened his hand on her wrist, grinding the bones together. "I'm an angel sweetheart, and I'm older than you. I was there for the creation of your kind. I saw them imprisoned and I saw them killed. Trust me, there is a way." Slowly, he pushed her arm away.

The others watched silently from outside the circle. Dean especially was itching to rescue the angel, but they knew it wasn't their fight. This foe was beyond all of them.

Suddenly, fear appeared on Samantha's face as she realized the angel's strength was greater than her own. "I'm so sorry, Castiel. They made me do it. I didn't want to. I was afraid for my life. I really did fall in love with you. Let me live. You can hide me from them. You can keep me safe. You and I and Nathan, we can all be a family. Don't you want that?"

Castiel's face softened for a moment as he looked upon the face of the woman he loved. His hand relaxed for just a moment and Samantha pressed her advantage. She shoved hard with the sword. It entered Castiel's skin, right over his heart, and a white light began to glow from his eyes. "Sucker," Samantha whispered as the rest of the room cried out in horror.

"Not quite," Castiel said grimly before placing his hand on her forehead. She screamed then, her eyes went dark, her face began to melt until her features were gone and then she disappeared in a clap of thunder. Castiel stood alone in the middle of the ring of fire, looking lost. Sam and Dean rushed at the line with pillows, beating out the flames and when they were gone, Castiel collapsed.

The others surrounded him, fearing the worst as bright red blood stained the left side of his shirt.

"I'll be alright," he said, moments before his eyes fluttered open. "This is a wound that I can heal."

Leah was still carrying Nathan in her arms, but as soon as he saw that Castiel was alive, he threw himself at the angel.

Castiel caught him and held him close. "It's over, little one. It's done."

"Where's my mommy?" Nathan wept, smearing snot all over the shoulder of the trenchcoat.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. She isn't coming back." Castiel allowed himself the weakness of a single tear.

"Is she dead?" the little boy asked.

"No, God help me, I couldn't kill her. I sent her back to where she came from and I bound her there. But I've always told you..."

"If something happened to my mommy, I could stay with you," Nathan sniffed.

"That's right," Castiel pulled him closer. "And I won't let anything happen to you...ever!" He looked up from the boy in his arms and addressed his audience. "I'm sorry...I can't...I have to go. I'll fix what I can for you." he waved his hand and the hotel room was back to normal. "No one will bother you. I made sure the cops weren't called and that anyone alarmed by the commotion has forgotten and gone back to sleep."

"You don't have to run away," Shelby said softly. "We were all deceived."

"I have things to think about," Castiel said. "I'll be back...but not yet." He cradled Nathan closer and was gone in a gust of wind and the sound of flapping wings.

Those left behind took a collective sigh of relief.

"It's over," Shelby said softly, leaning into Dean's side.

Sam staggered a bit as adrenaline was overcome by a wave of exhaustion.

"You alright?" Leah asked, concerned.

"Nothing that a few minutes of your magic touch won't fix," Sam grinned. He looked at Dean. "We've got another room in the motel. If you have no objections, I think we are way past due for a good night's sleep."

"Dude, there are two beds. Just crash here. I'm way too exhausted to get up to any funny business so your delicate sensibilities are safe," Dean protested.

Sam turned bright red. "That's not actually...uh, we...we're..."

Leah laughed, "What my love is trying to say here is that Castiel married us days ago without our knowledge and we've been frustrating ourselves needlessly since then. We may be good for nothing but the sleep of the dead right now, but when we wake up, the last thing on our mind is going to be getting another motel room. So we'll see in four days or so."

It was Dean's turn to go red, if only for an instant. "I knew I liked this girl. Go get 'em, Tiger! You need some advice? I know it's been a while. There's this one technique..."

Sam rolled his eyes and was dragging Leah out the door before Dean could finish his sentence. Their room was only three doors over and soon they were standing outside, Sam fumbling with the key. It took him a try or two to get it open. Finally, he managed it and they were standing outside the door in silence. Leah moved to go in but Sam put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Leah looked up at him, enjoying the warmth of his hand as she shivered in the chill of the night.

"So..." Sam smiled.

"So..." Leah smiled back.

"You ready to make this official, Mrs. Winchester?"

Leah looked away pensively, just long enough for Sam to start looking worried. "Yeah," she laughed. "I really am."

Sam grinned, delighted, swept her up in his arms, and kissed her soundly. He carried her over the threshold and kicked the door closed behind them. Outside, there was nothing but the silence of a sleepy, Kansas night.


End file.
